Through the Smoke
by Foxykyuu15
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a werewolf, and an amnesiac. He's been searching for the mystery of his past, and on his journey he is inevitably 'adopted' by Deucalion. But when he meets Scott McCall and his group, will his plans change?
1. To Kill A Werewolf Pack

Through The Smoke

 _Chapter 1_

To Kill A Werewolf Pack **Prologue: Uzumaki Naruto, a werewolf, and an amnesiac. He's been searching for the mystery of his past, and on his journey he is inevitably 'adopted' by Deucalion. But when he meets Scott McCall and his group, will his plans change?** **Disclaimer: All this is Jeff Davis and Masashi Kishimoto's, for God's sake I'm only in high school!**

* * *

 **"How lonely is the night without the howl of a wolf."**

 **Unknown**

Naruto watched the group with narrowed blue eyes, crouched on top of a roof. "She's putting up a good fight." He remarked after a while of silence.

"Wouldn't you know, she is a merc after all. Although I am curious as to why she's saving that beta." Kali grinned, baring her fangs.

The amnesiac glared at her, running a hand through his messy black locks. "Most likely, because Daryl or whatever that new alpha's name is, paid her. Or maybe he just has ties."

"That would make a good point." Kali conceded boredly. Her red eyes brightened. "Oh look, she just crashed her motorcycle through those windows. That must've hurt."

Naruto blinked. "The twins are transforming already. Going shirtless too, of course." He laughed, pointed fangs glinting in the low light.

Kali actually winced in sympathy as the merc gave a shout and nailed the twins with electricity. "Damn, they're down for the count. Do we let them go?"

The teen grinned. "But of course, only more of a challenge, ne?"

Kali glared. "What the hell does 'ne' even mean? I'm not Japanese, thank you very much."

Naruto only sweat dropped before standing from his crouch and stretching. "It doesn't matter, let's get them and get out of here."

When Isaac and Braeden finished shielding their eyes from the light, their enemies were gone.

"I… thought I told you to hold on." Braeden panted. All Isaac could do in response was glance back at the spot they had been in before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Braeden frowned. "Seriously."

* * *

"I am not going to high school."

"You're going to high school."

"What?! You've gotta be kidd-"

Deucalion slammed his cane on the ground, furious. "Do I look like a person to kid around, Naruto?"

Immediately the teen shrank back, a whine emitting from the back of his throat as his head bowed. "N-No."

Taking a deep breath, Deucalion smiled eerily. He stepped forward and cupped his adopted son's chin upwards, making the bright blue eyes meet his own foggy ones. "Good, we can't have you disobeying me now, can we?"

Naruto shook his head, hands fisting in his pockets. His voice came through gritted teeth. "No, sir."

Deucalion stepped back. "Now, tell Ethan and Aiden that you three will be in this year's junior class. Keep an eye on any suspicious figures there."

"Of course." Naruto muttered.

"Very good. You may go." The blind alpha dismissed him, and Naruto hurried out and into the empty room he and the other alphas shared, mattresses, blankets, pillows, clothes and many personal belongings scattered about. As if luck was on his side, only his two friends were there.

"Oh thank Kami." He muttered, falling onto his mattress.

"So, what's up?" Ethan asked, sprawled over his bed.

"Deucalion is making us go to high school." Naruto muttered into his pillow. He was muttering too much, he thought distractedly.

"Are you kidding me?!" Aiden growled, pissed.

Naruto sat up, frowning. "That's what I said, and almost got punished for it."

The twins winced. "No joke then, huh. We have our motorcycles though, we should be fine." Ethan supplied.

Aiden growled again. "This is part of some bigger plan though, of course. He always has a plan."

Naruto nodded, staring out the window. "And we're the ones who put it into motion."

* * *

They parked their bikes side by side in the parking lot. While the twins' looked the same, all black, Naruto's had blue flames on the sides. They all stood up, wearing their leather jackets and dark jeans and combat boots and pushed each other as they went up the steps, laughing and joking while students eyed the strangers curiously. Naruto saw a cute girl and winked, before hesitating a moment and winking at a guy a second later.

"Can't decide?" Aiden laughed, punching Naruto's shoulder.

"No." Naruto growled, while Ethan gave him a friendly slap on the back.

"Don't worry, I'm seeing a few gays here myself." He said, adding his input and discretely gesturing to a guy giving him a small smirk.

Aiden tugged on his hair in frustration. "Ugh, why do you both have to look for guys right now?! Naruto, at _least_ check out some girls with me?"

Naruto crossed his arms, smirking. "You betcha." The two fist bumped before blinking in shock as Ethan tugged them into the principal's office.

"I'm guessing you're the new students?" The secretary asked with a smile when they all nodded. She dug through some papers before pulling out some and giving them each one. "These are your schedules, I trust you can find your way around?"

Before the twins could object Naruto nodded and left. Aiden followed and Ethan gave a nod before leaving too. "Hey, we should actually lock our bikes." Ethan said.

The other two froze. "Oh, right!" They headed outside, since they'd gotten their early, and when they were finished headed back in, helmets in hand.

* * *

"Oh Allison." Lydia was finishing saying. "I don't want a boyfriend… I want a distraction." It was at that moment that she looked up, eyes widening unnoticeably as she saw the three males walk in looking _sexy._

"Are those two brothers?" Allison pondered.

Lydia shifted. "Twins." She turned back to her friend. "What about the one with the black hair, what's your opinion on him?"

Allison stared for a moment and her gaze caught with his and he paused momentarily, before tearing his blue eyes away from her. "He's attractive, but-"

"I know, I know." Lydia surrendered. "We literally just went over this."

They smiled at each other and gave a last glance over their shoulders at the new kids before heading to class, Naruto staring curiously after them.

* * *

Naruto grumbled under his breath at how he was alone in this class, neither Ethan nor Aiden having it with him. He ignored everyone as he sat down in the back of the class, listening to the random conversations going on in boredom. He did notice how awkward the air was between that brown haired girl from earlier and a brunette boy. Naruto's interest perked as he caught his scent. _Wolf._

Suddenly everyone's phone went off, including his, a long text detailing something that he guessed was from a book appearing on the screen and his eyebrows raised in amusement. _This is new._ The teacher read it aloud as she entered and finished with how they must turn off their phones, but he made sure to just keep his on silent. He didn't know what Deucalion would do if he couldn't contact him.

He half-paid attention during class, after all, he wasn't that big into reading. Novels, at least. He looked up as they all did their work as he heard footsteps nearing, until a teacher entered and whispered something to Ms. Blake.

 _Scott McCall's mother phoned the school from work, says that her son has to get to the hospital for something._ He was saying. Jennifer nodded and got Scott's attention, taking him out of the room. Naruto listened to the conversation and bit back his laughter.

 _Ephemeral?_

" _Hey, Lydia."_ He heard whispered. " _What happened to your leg? Was it from the accident?"_

The girl put her attention on the guy, looking slightly uncomfortable. " _No."_ She looked at her paper. " _Prada bit me."_

" _Your dog?!"_ The guy sounded disbelieving.

Lydia glanced at him. " _No, my designer handbag."_ She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. " _Yes, my dog."_

" _Has it ever bitten you before?"_ The guy pried.

Lydia frowned, shaking her head and biting her lip as if she wanted to cry. " _Mm mm."_

The guy sat up straighter. " _Hey, what if it's the same thing as the deer? You know, like how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something."_

Naruto's interest was peaked.

" _You mean what? There's gonna be an earthquake?"_ Lydia remarked, not impressed in the least.

" _It's gotta mean something."_ Stiles pushed. " _Maybe it means something's coming. Something bad."_

Lydia seemed as if she was half interested by now. " _It was a deer and a dog. What is that thing you say about threes? Once, twice-"_

Before she could finish a bird hit the window, hard. Blood was left on the glass and it caught everyone's attention. The teacher put down her chalk, slowly making her way to the window as crows cawed outside. Her eyes widened, arms falling to her side as they saw too many birds to count were headed _right for them._ Everyone waited with baited breath until they all began to impact the glass, Jennifer jumping back along with a few students.

When the crows actually broke through she shielded her head. "Get down! Everyone!" She continued screaming, huddling a few students by her desk near herself while Lydia was shielded by the guy she'd been speaking with. Naruto slowly crouched down, holding his hands over his head and staring in fascination at the birds. _Why are they doing this?_

When everything had calmed down, everyone cautiously got to their feet, eyes darting around. Naruto stood, taking in the disaster and cracking his knuckles. "Ah, damn." He muttered quietly. Everyone seemed to be in shock, police sirens sounded in the distance.

Naruto got on his phone, texted the twins. **Something happened, anything new with you guys?**

 **Nope, nothing.** Ethan responded.

 **Other than wanting to kill myself rather than be here, nope.** Aiden added.

 **Birds killed themselves by hitting the windows and breaking through, class is in a panic. You hear the sirens?** Naruto texted.

Aiden: **Yeah, was it freaky?**

Naruto: **They were freakin** _ **birds,**_ ' **course not.**

Ethan: **Gtg, almost caught texting.**

Naruto: **Gotcha.**

Aiden: **Seeya guys next class.**

Naruto put his phone away just in time to see Stiles -at least he thought that was his name- question their teacher if she was all right. She nodded, as if in shock, and Stiles reached for her only for the woman to flinch back slightly. He muttered an apology and took the feathers out of her hair. His attention was turned to the brunette, Allison, and her father who had shown up. He seemed concerned for her, but she brushed it off, instead asking him if he knew what this was about.

Interesting indeed.

The sheriff came over and got the father's attention by calling his name, and Naruto bit his tongue. _They're Argents, hunters! Shit._ He relaxed when the man assured the sheriff, apparently Stiles' dad, that he no longer hunted. Naruto also listened to Stiles talk to his friend -Scott, the werewolf- on the phone. _So he knows Derek? This is good._ He thought, considering telling someone in his pack about the discovery, but deciding not to.

* * *

Naruto slammed his locker shut, deep in thought, and ran straight into the woman who had Allison and Lydia's arms in her grasp. The woman -who seemed slightly familiar- glanced at him and the area behind him before stepping back and leaving while he toppled to the ground with the girls beneath. "Oh, shit!"

"Get off!" Lydia demanded, while Allison looked less affected. Naruto stood up, giving a sheepish grin, and extending a hand to pull them both up.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." He apologized, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

Lydia paused before eying him up and down, then flipping her hair and giving a sassy grin. "Apology accepted, but you'll owe me a favor in return."

He nodded, looking at Allison expectantly. Her eyes widened, her pulse picking up. "It's fine, really! So… are you one of the new students?"

"Yeah." He nodded, fixing his bag and shooting a glance at Ethan and Aiden. "I gotta go now, though, so-"

"What's your name?" Allison blurted.

Naruto stared for moment before grinning. "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!" And then he dashed off, looking hurried.

Lydia stared after him, smirking. "This is going to be fun."

Allison rolled her eyes and noticed the bruises before they locked on something else. "Dad?"

"Let's get you girls out of here, school can wait another day." Chris stated firmly.

* * *

Braeden entered the locker room, grabbing a broom and breaking the end off so that she at least had some sort of defense. Her back pushed up against the lockers, her breathing deep and heavy. She tensed when the door opened, when people -not people, wolves, _alphas-_ entered, footsteps slow, deliberate, taunting. With a final breath she stepped out, brandishing her makeshift weapon and gritting her teeth. Ethan charged, only to be taken down by a blow to his stomach.

Aiden was pushed away, too, but Ennis pinned Braeden to the lockers, fangs bared as he roared in her face. She grimaced, jabbing her weapon down and hitting him aside, only for Ethan to leap at her. She dodged, and Ethan pushed off the locker, regaining his balance. Braeden paused when Kali stepped out, sneer on her face and claws extended before delivering a sharp spinning kick straight to the human's face, sending her to the ground, weapon sliding away. Kali growled, fangs showing.

The wolves advanced, Deucalion though, appearing to hold dominance over the rest. He wiped the blood from his claws, grabbing his cane and placing his glasses over his unseeing eyes before smiling coldly. Naruto stood behind him, scowling, eyes flashing with indecision. Braeden saw this, saw through him. _He's like Scott… How did Deucalion get his hands on a wolf like this?_

Naruto hated the fear on her face, hated the way she reeked of terror, hated the way she moved back as his adopted ''father'' advanced on her and kneeled before her, brushing his claws against her face, hated that _he couldn't help her_.

Deucalion approached the mystery girl slowly, claws out as he lifted her chin up, but she shifted away. Even weak and cornered by his alphas she fought, and that impressed him. "Beautiful." He murmured, moving her hair as she breathed heavily and shifted more. "You're defiant, aren't you?"

"Because I know something." She said, not even a second later grunting from pain. "I know you're afraid of them."

"They're just teenage boys."

Braeden was still glaring. "You're afraid of the men they'll become, the men they're _already_ becoming."

Deucalion smirked the tiniest bit. "I'm aware of certain potential threats. But then someone once told me the only way to eliminate a threat… is to get someone else to do it for you."

Her breath came in heavy gasps and her eyes widened in recognition. "Derek."

Deucalion's smirk widened. He held his arm out as his claws glinted, and with an insane grin he swiped down but stopped right before his claws reached her. He stepped aside, still smiling. "Naruto?"

The boy clenched his fists. "Yeah?"

"How about you do it?" Deucalion smirked. Braeden and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Why me?" Naruto hid the tremble from his voice, the weakness he felt.

"Because I told you to." There was no longer any joke in the leader's voice, instead pure malice.

Naruto's claws dug into his skin, drawing blood, and his eyes hardened. "Fine." He said, glaring as his eyes turned red. "Fine, I'll do it." The other wolves, aside from Deucalion, flinched back. Naruto raised his claws, before swiping, blood raining down on them, mocking them. Braeden could've sworn his glowing eyes had filled with unshed tears before he completed his orders. _He needs to be saved, somehow._ She had thought.

* * *

"You've been disobeying me lately." The blind man said suddenly. Naruto remained silent. "You know what that means, right?"

Still silence.

"You tried to save the blonde beta, Erica Reyes." He continued.

"You made me _kill her_ like you made me kill the mercenary. We still have two betas though." Naruto's voice was sharp, yet weak. He was scared.

Deucalion nodded. "Yes, to show you. You also let the other beta escape with that same mercenary." Naruto shrank back. "You aren't allowed to question my authority. Are you questioning my authority, Naruto?"

The teen shook his head, voice trembling. "...N-no…" Suddenly there were claws piercing his stomach before slashing up, and he threw his head back in a soundless scream. Deucalion yanked out his claws harshly, letting Naruto drop to the floor, cradling his stomach. He flicked the blood off, leaning down to wipe it on the boy's pants.

"Good. Just as a warning, I laced my claws with something to slow down your… _extraordinary_ healing. It should take as long to heal as it would a human, possibly slower."

Naruto's eyes were wide with pain, mouth open as he gasped for air.

Deucalion smirked, chuckling before the door closed. "-And it also hurts like a bitch."

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Derek were gathered. Peter had just recovered some of Isaac's memory of when he was kidnapped, Scott and Stiles had just gotten back from Heather's party, and the girls wanted to show Derek their bruises.

Derek crossed his arms, the group of teens around him waiting for a response. Finally he shook his head. "I don't see anything."

"Look again." Scott retorted.

"How is a _bruise_ going to tell me where Boyd and Erika are?" Derek asked, glancing at Allison and Lydia's conjoined bruises.

"It's the same on both sides, _exactly_ the same!" Scott said, knowing this was confusing.

Derek shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Pareidolia." Lydia added. "Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a sub set of apacenia."

Derek looked directly at Scott, who replied. "They're only trying to help."

Derek looked disbelieving. "These two? This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, -thank you- and this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okaaay." Stiles said. "Alright but come on, no one died. There may have been a little maiming, 'kay a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

Allison narrowed her eyes in a glare at Derek. "My mother died."

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother." Derek didn't even blink. "Not me."

"That girl is looking for Scott." Allison ignored him as she spoke. "I'm here to help him, not you."

"Want to help? Find something real." And Derek turned away from the room, Scott following until he faced him.

"Give her a chance, Derek. Okay? They're on our side now." Scott said.

Derek narrowed his eyes, stance hostile. "Then maybe you should tell her what her mother was _really_ trying to do that night." And this time he really left.

* * *

Scott and Stiles walked side by side towards the school entrance as the bell rang. "Okay… what would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?"

"I'm not sure it's them they want."

"They want, like, Derek? Like they're recruiting?" Stiles was ignored as Scott froze and looked over his shoulder, seeing the backs of the twins and another teen as they walked the opposite direction. "Hey, Scott! You coming?"

Scott snapped back to reality, shaking off the weird feeling he got from the three and shooting one last glance at them, slightly concerned. He could smell blood.

* * *

Naruto winced, bringing a hand to his side and biting his cheek to keep back any yelps of pain. Deucalion really did it this time, this injury was going to slow him down. He'd kept the twin's attention off of him, seeing as how Aiden was flirting with Lydia and Ethan caught Danny's eyes. He sighed, this free period in the library was boring the hell out of him. He pulled out a notebook and began to sketch, mind on autopilot. He was forced back into focus when Allison lightly shoved him to get his attention, and he hissed in pain. Her eyes widened.

"Sorry, I didn't expect that to-"

"It's fine." He waved her off through clenched teeth. "Don't worry about it."

She nodded, unsure. "Okay." They were silent before she continued, looking at his drawing. "You're really good."

"What do you mean?" He asked automatically, before catching on. "Oh, yeah. I do it when I need to think. That or I write lyrics."

"Do you play an instrument?" She asked.

He grinned, although it felt a bit weak. "Yeah, guitar."

She looked back at the drawing. "It's… beautiful." She commented, completely awed.

Naruto looked down, a frown on his lips. "Yeah." He whispered. On the paper was a drawing of a black wolf, surrounded by flames and smoke. Dead trees surrounded it. "... beautiful."

* * *

Naruto leaped from the roof, grinding his teeth to hold back the pain. Slowly, he entered the bank, hearing the sounds of a fight coming from the vault. He grimaced humorlessly. _Of course his plan worked… but I smell the hunter girl. It's really difficult to scent her through… the decaying flesh._ His nose wrinkled and he sprinted forward, ducking behind a wall. He heard her shout to the beta, before two of them ran out of the building. He heard them arguing, heard the desperation in their voices. He also heard what happened to Victoria Argent and what she'd done.

 _I have to help them._ He thought, numb. _But he might kill me for it._ He turned, anger fizzling, and punched a hole in the stone wall, cursing. _Why do I feel like my pack is the bad guys?_

* * *

Naruto made it to the woods in time to see Isaac, Scott, and Derek argue about killing the betas. He stood there for a moment, but when he heard the word 'hunt', he decided it was best if he kept back and watched this play out. _Maybe I should stay back until I'm healed._ He thought angrily. _If i reveal myself now, it's over for me. I'll just… observe and report my findings. Yeah…_

He spent the rest of the night observing them, staying downwind and out of sight. He learned how to track werewolves from the Argent, but mostly kept his attention on Derek and Scott. Those two had interested Deucalion, and so he knew he would have to find a way to keep them as far away from the lead alpha as he could. When he activated the strange device -the ultrasonic emitter- that emitted a high frequency he covered his ears, wincing. He listened to the plan to trap the wolves in the school, and followed them there, staying hidden.

He watched them strategically place the emitters and get the two betas to the school, watched the plan fall apart slightly, watched Allison get them into the school and stuck to the shadows, listening to the fight in the basement below and the success of them locking Cora and Boyd in. He also heard the three sets of heartbeats when the plan went awry, but as soon as the sun came up he knew they'd won.

 _Impressive, they actually did it._ He thought, grinning as he left the school. His grin faded as he looked at the sun. _But now I have some explaining to do._

* * *

Deucalion seemed to stare straight into his soul, his face blank while Naruto shook, hiding his hands behind his back. "Where were you last night? You _missed_ the _meeting._ "

"I… was observing Derek Hale." Naruto replied.

"Really, now?" The alpha's head cocked to the side. "Was that your pulse I heard picking up slightly?" Naruto swallowed thickly. "You weren't telling a full lie… just half. For that, I must say that you are still defying me. Defying my leadership."

Naruto didn't respond.

Deucalion approached, pulling the teen's shirt up and ripping off the bandage hiding his wound. "You really should take care of this. Does it hurt?" Naruto nodded mutely, and the lead alpha grabbed him harshly. " _I asked you if it hurt."_

Naruto nodded wildly, eyes wide. "Yes!"

A grin covered Deucalion's face. "Good. Now tell me, does this?" Without hesitation he copied the same move, reopening Naruto's gashes and revelling at how this time his scream pierced the air, high and sharp. "Get up."

Naruto did as told, staggering to his feet and blood splattered the ground.

Deucalion straightened. "Get to school. Follow orders. Ethan and Aiden know what to do since they were _at the meeting._ Go!"

Naruto nodded, getting out of the room as fast as possible before making it to his room. Everyone else had already left to complete their tasks, so he pulled out his bandages and wrapped the wounds, biting his tongue. _I hate him so much._ He held back his anger, but it was difficult. _He's not even my real father… I heard his heartbeat jump when he told me that. He tore me away from the past life I can't remember… so until I can get Derek's pack to help me, maybe the twins, I'll have to deal with this._

* * *

Naruto pulled on his gym shirt, wincing in pain. Ethan glanced over, sharp eyes catching the bandage. "Dude, what happened?"

Aiden adjusted his shirt, frowning. "You're not healing."

"It's nothing." Naruto assured them, grinning brightly. It didn't reach his eyes.

"The _hell_ it's nothing!" Aiden swore, pinning him to the lockers. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

Ethan growled. "Be quiet you guys!" He gestured to the people looking at them. His voice lowered. "We have a mission today, we already told you about it Naruto." Naruto nodded, but froze when both of them pinned him with a glare. "But we _will_ be talking about this later."

Naruto pulled the red and white tank top over his tee, frowning. "Fine."

Scott and Stiles, who had finished discussing what Scott had seen and Stiles' lack of sexual experiences, along with Danny kidding them that he'd have sex with the sheriff's son, heard the alphas talking. Scott had listened in and relayed it to his friend, who frowned when Isaac came in. Coach told them all about how cross country wasn't optional for Lacrosse players and that he didn't want them to become fatasses in the off season, pausing when he saw the toned, muscular bodies all around, finishing with a: "So, work on that."

* * *

Isaac stooped down to tie his shoe, tensing when Ethan came up on his right, then he glanced around to see Aiden on his left and Naruto behind him. They all smirked at him, sharing a look as coach blew his whistle and everyone took off.

Scott grabbed Isaac's shoulder, taking in the panic. "It's them!" He said before running.

"Isaac, wait!" Scott shouted, wide eyed before chasing.

Naruto, Ethan, and Aiden ran side by side with Isaac on their tail. They were moving to fast for anyone to catch up, which gave them the perfect stage. They shared grins as they took a left on the trail, the beta right behind. Isaac slowed to a stop when he realized there wasn't anyone there, only to turn around as he heard a shout as one of them tackled him. The twins pinned his arms behind his back, pulling him up.

"Ethan, I always forget. How many bones are in the human body?" Aiden smirked.

Ethan returned the favor. "I don't know. Let's count!"

Naruto stepped in front of them, head tilted to the side and an innocent smile on his lips. "There's 206, you guys."

Ethan nodded and readied himself to break one of Isaac's. "Good." Before he could do it, Scott socked him in the face.

"That's one." He said as Isaac got to his feet.

Ethan stood up, jaw cracking as he pushed it back into place. Everyone's claws came out, eyes glowing and fangs bared as they growled at each other, only to turn as they heard a chilling scream. They ran back to where everyone was and stopped when they saw the body. Stiles came up beside Scott.

"It's him, isn't it. The one at the vet's last night."

Scott nodded, grimacing. He'd been strangled by his own dog's leash. Sheriff Stilinski and his team ran off, clearing the area and getting everyone to back up. Stiles pulled his dad to the corpse. "Dad, look, look. It's the same as the others, you see it?"

The sheriff frowned. "Yeah, I see. Do me a favor, go back to school. Now." Stiles stared. "Coach, give us a hand here."

"You heard the man!" Coach Finstock shouted. "Nothing to see here! Probably just some homeless kid."

"Coach." Scott interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"He was a senior."

The coach frowned, sighing. "He wasn't on the team, was he?"

A pretty blonde senior ran up, sobbing. An officer grabbed her as she screamed. " _Oh no! Oh god, Kyle, no!_ "

Naruto, Ethan, and Aiden looked at each other in shock. Naruto shrugged, frowning.

Scott, Stiles, and Isaac walked away. "See the way they looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, like they had no idea what happened." Stiles added.

Isaac looked back at them. "No, no. They knew."

"The kid was strangled with a garrotte. Alright, am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolfitude in these murders?" Stiles said incredulously.

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence?" Isaac questioned, gesturing to them. "They turn up and people start dying?"

Stiles shook his head. "Well, no, but I still don't think it's them."

They all paused, Scott glancing around. "Scott?" Isaac asked. Stiles crossed his arms. "What about you?"

Scott frowned. "Well, I don't know yet."

"You don't know yet?" Stiles echoed.

Scott hesitated. "W-well, he's got a point." Stiles put his hands down. "Seriously dude, human sacrifices?"

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glowsticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and can immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now it would magically heal, but you're telling me you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?!" Stiles snapped in annoyance.

Scott sighed, turning to Isaac. "That's a good point too."

"I don't care, alright?" Isaac stated. "They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me, and I'm gonna kill them too." He turned and walked away.

* * *

Isaac sat tense in Chemistry, ignoring Scott and honing in on the scents outside in the hall. He stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

Scott stood too as he exited the room and closed the door, but was forced to stay. Isaac turned only to see Naruto and the twins staring at him from down the hall. Aiden punched Ethan, sending him into the lockers, while Naruto frowned before punching Ethan too. Ethan smirked as they both beat him up, Isaac staring at the scene in shock before Ethan was thrown in front of his feet. Naruto stepped back, looking apologetic for Isaac before heading back to class with Aiden on his tail.

Phase two was complete, and Isaac lost most of Scott's trust.

* * *

Last class of the day, finally. Naruto sat on the other side of Scott, and he definitely noticed when Scott pulled out some motorcycle parts. Despite them being his friends', he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth as he was pinned with two glares and a confused look. Aiden flipped, jumping up and running out of the classroom as Naruto picked up on the sounds of an engine.

His eyebrows rose. _Wow, that was a good idea. These people sure know what they're doing._ He got up with the rest of the class in time to see Aiden holding his bike and helmet and Ms. Blake suspend him. He and Ethan shared a look before he walked over to Scott, Allison, and Isaac. He gave them a grin and got their attention. "That was a good idea, getting him out of your way." His eyes flashed and his voice lowered, so only Scott and Isaac could catch it. " _Don't waste your time, there isn't much left._ "

And then he led Ethan away, sticking his tongue out at Aiden and leaving a confused group staring at his back.

* * *

"So who did that to you, huh?!" Aiden growled out, looking pissed.

Naruto avoided their eyes, frowning. "Deucalion. I've been defying his orders lately, it's pissing him off."

Ethan pulled up his friend's shirt and ripped off the bandage, grimacing at the torn flesh and the blood. "He really got ya there." He fixed the wrap before stepping back.

"Anyways, we need to get back at those two for the little stunt they pulled on me!" Aiden grinned, heading away towards Scott and Isaac. Ethan followed, Naruto too although with much less enthusiasm. They stood side by side and faced the two betas with grins. Ethan and Aiden took off their jackets and shirts and merged while Naruto's fangs elongated, claws growing and eyes glinting with restrained bloodlust.

Isaac threw his bag down, going wolf. "We can take 'em." He told Scott.

Scott grabbed him and ran. "No we _can't!"_ The twins caught up and threw them to the ground, Naruto crouching behind them and keeping them from running, only to freeze up and stand when he heard Deucalion coming and moving to the twins' sides as they shifted back to human. Deucalion removed a cap from the top of his cane, slicing all three across the cheek. Without a word he left, the other alphas following with a final glance back. Naruto tapped his wrist, mouthing _We're running out of time_ before leaving.

"Who the hell was that? What did Naruto mean?" Isaac asked, eyes wide.

Scott stared after them. "... that was Deucalion, and whatever Naruto meant, it can't be good."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

So, watcha guys think? A little project I started XD Random ideas I had that I hope are kinda original, so no flames please! I'll continue this cuz I want to and it's fun and I hope you enjoy it. Here's some hints too, this will go through seasons three and four, a few fillers in between four and five, and after season five -which may take a while to write because of the episodes releasing every Monday at 10 or 9 p.m. I'm going to have a "Season 6" which basically focuses on Naruto's past and him getting his memories back, since he lost 'em. And yeah, I may be sticking really close to canon but I'm trying to add differences, like making Deucalion a really big abusive asshole. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Frayed

Through The Smoke

 _Chapter 2_

Frayed **Prologue: Uzumaki Naruto, a werewolf, and an amnesiac. He's been searching for the mystery of his past, and on his journey he is inevitably 'adopted' by Deucalion. But when he meets Scott McCall and his group, will his plans change?** **Disclaimer: All this is Jeff Davis and Masashi Kishimoto's, for God's sake I'm only in high school!**

* * *

 **There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls.**

 _ **George Carlin**_

"Okay, okay. So we're on a road trip this long just because we have to keep an eye on them? And we have to deal with the _coach_ because of it?" Ethan sighed. "Anyways, you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I think." Naruto hissed through his teeth. "It really _stings._ He laced his claws with something, maybe wolfsbane or mistletoe?"

"That's not good… " Ethan trailed off, frowning. "What do we do about it? We need someone who knows how to heal this kind of thing."

Naruto looked over to Scott and Stiles. "Maybe they do." He glanced over to Danny, who was sitting alone. "You can sit by him, y'know."

"But-" Ethan objected.

The amnesiac smiled. "It's fine, go. And try not to be too obvious about checking your phone."

Ethan stood up and gave his friend a fist bump, a huge smile on his face. "Thanks, don't worry about it."

Naruto looked out the window and at the storm brewing above them. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Ethan: **Hey, that Scott guy isn't healing.**

Naruto: **Wonder why? None of our claws were laced.**

Ethan: **Mind over matter, maybe?**

Naruto: **Most likely.**

He put his phone away, running a hand through his messy black hair and pulling out his notebook, beginning to sketch again. His mind took over, he didn't notice what he was drawing until it was finished. On his paper lay a dead wolf, gashes crossing its stomach and fangs still bared as if it wanted to fight even after its death. The moon was visible through the dark fog around it, its crimson light making the wolf glow as if on fire.

 _ **Fire filled his eyes as he died, the moon bathing him in beauty.**_

He shook his head and turned to a blank page, trying to get the odd words out of his mind. Coach questioned Jared, Scott, and him on their health since none of them looked too good, but they all waved him off except Carson who looked ready to throw up.

* * *

 _Blood covered the floor around them as the room erupted into battle. Claws flashed, fangs bared, howls and growls alike filling the air. Naruto parried a blow from a wolf, throwing them over his shoulder and eyes widening as he saw it was Isaac. Kali jumped forward, ready to slash his throat, but Naruto leaped in front of her and growled until she backed off with a nasty glare and went after Derek. Naruto saw Ennis take after Scott and pushed him aside too, but not in time to prevent the gash on Scott's side. Naruto leaned down, making it look like he was stabbing Scott with his claws, and gave a harsh whisper._

" _I'm going to be in huge trouble for trying to keep most of you from getting killed, got it? You're gonna owe me, McCall." He said before twisting and avoiding a blow from Derek, who was tackled by Ennis. He watched them fight._

 _He also saw them fall._

* * *

Naruto jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat, in time to see Scott grab Boyd and keep him from attacking. He glanced at Ethan, who seemed oblivious. _Is he after me or Ethan? He can't just attack in the open like this. Scott knows, Isaac knows, but he seems overruled by his anger. Greeeat._

He listened until Isaac pointed out that Scott was still hurt. _They didn't know, then._ When Scott sat back down he frowned at Stiles noticing Ethan checking his phone too much. He wanted to laugh when Danny got a text from Stiles, and gave him an odd look. Stiles told him to just answer, and he did with another weird glance. Stiles kept sending messages until Danny finally decided to just ask Ethan why he kept checking his phone.

 _Now they know Ennis survived…_ He thought, sucking his teeth. _Probably not for long, though, knowing Deucalion._ He zoned out for a while until he shook his head, feeling dizzy but trying to listen to Stiles argue with Coach Finstock on pulling over at a rest stop. _Maybe that's a good idea._ He pulled out his phone and texted Ethan.

Naruto: **Any news?**

Aiden: **Yeah, we took him to the vet. Says the prognosis is good. How about you?**

Naruto: **Not feeling good, your brother's really crushing on that Danny dude though.**

Aiden: **Oh great, future boyfriends?**

Naruto: **Bingo. Gotta go, think Stiles got the Coach to let us pull over. By making someone puke.**

Aiden: **Haha, good luck.**

Naruto stood up, trying to hide his pain, and gave Ethan a look before following Allison, Lydia, Stiles, and Scott to the bathrooms, staying within earshot. When Stiles and Lydia left they accidentally ran into him and knocked him down, Naruto unable to hold back a shout of pain.

"Woah, woah, woah! Alpha right there!" Stiles panicked.

Naruto grimaced, looking up at them from the ground as he held his side. "You don't say." He said, grunting in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lydia interrupted.

"Uh… about that." Naruto said, pulling his hand away and revealing it to be covered in blood. "I think that you reopened an injury."

"Oh god, oh god- that's a lot of blood!" Stiles pointed out.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Anyways, is Scott okay?"

"I-I think." Lydia said, looking suspicious. "How do you know about that?"

"I could smell his blood. I also heard a lot of people point it out." He blinked as his vision blurred but he leaned against the building as he pulled himself to his feet, swaying slightly.

"Right, wolf hearing." Stiles said matter-of-factly before looking closer. "You… don't look so good."

Naruto bared his teeth, fangs showing. "You think I don't know that?!" While the two humans flinched back he took a deep breath, wolf features disappearing. "Sorry… just, sorry. I needed to ask a favor."

Stiles crossed his arms. "And what do we get in return?"

Lydia frowned. "Stiles, he-"

Naruto pinned him against the wall, eyes glowing crimson. "Look, Stilinski, I got hurt because of you and your friends, think of this as returning the favor."

Stiles put his hands up in surrender, eyes wide. "Okay, okay! We'll help." Naruto nodded, stepping back and catching himself before he collapsed. All of his earlier strength faded away. Stiles caught him before he fell again. "Well, buddy, let's get you in here then." He and Lydia supported him and put him against the wall in the bathroom, turning and facing Scott and Allison. "Uh, Allison, we need some help?"

"Don't say it like a question." Lydia rolled her eyes. "He's hurt, and it seems pretty serious too."

Scott, regaining his strength, stood up. "Is it like mine?"

"I don't know, we haven't seen it." Lydia responded.

Allison looked unsure. "Why should we help him? He hasn't done anything for us."

"He's actually been helping us, I think." Scott said, frowning. "Last night, he prevented me and Isaac from getting killed. He said that he'd be punished once they found out."

"Okay." Allison breathed. "Okay. Naruto, can you hear me? Don't fall asleep, okay?"

Naruto, who had been fading in and out of consciousness, blinked to keep himself awake. He slowly pulled up his shirt and removed the wraps, everyone stepping back with wide eyes at the sight. Naruto gave a weak laugh. "Haha yeah, once he found out I've been disobeying orders he laced his claws with either wolfsbane or mistletoe and did this."

"You guys should go stall Coach, I'm going to need to call Dr. Deaton about this." Scott decided, pulling out his phone and dialing while Stiles and Lydia left.

"They took Ennis there, he might not answer." Naruto said, coughing up blood and spitting it to his left.

Allison gaped. "He's alive? Does that mean Derek is too?"

"Most likely." Naruto mumbled, seeing doubles. "Uh, is there supposed to be six of you?"

The Argent turned to her ex-boyfriend. "Um, Scott, you should probably hurry."

Scott nodded, hanging up. "He said that we burn the ash in a wolfsbane bullet then put it on the wound. Like what Derek did when he was shot."

Allison dug through her bag hurriedly. "I think I have one, just give me a sec." She pulled it out, taking a lighter from Scott, and did what she was supposed to. Naruto hissed in pain, moving her hands and holding it himself as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep in a scream. It felt like forever until it healed up and he was left panting.

He gave them a grin, slowly getting to his feet while Allison supported Scott. "Thanks for that, I've never had a wound that long… anyways, for your help, let me tell you something, but not here. Later. Maybe." And then he left the two and went outside, mouth opening in shock. "You've gotta be kidding me!" He heard Scott shout Isaac's name as he went up to the other beta and shout his name again, in an alpha's voice. That caught his interest, but he crouched near Ethan, punching his shoulder. "Nice, dude. Explain your healing."

Ethan spit out blood as Danny helped him up, shooting Naruto a grin and a glance at his stomach. "If you explain yours."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and pulled out his phone as everyone got back on the bus. It vibrated a few times and a few people shot him glances as he sat down, frowning.

Aiden: **Ennis is dead. Kali's freaking out.**

Aiden: **Seriously, freaking out.**

Aiden: **Why isn't anyone answering?!**

Naruto: **Sorry, we had a few issues.**

Ethan: **So now me getting beat up is just a few "issues"**

Naruto: **Your fault for not fighting back.**

Aiden: **He has a point there.**

Ethan: **Well then.**

Ethan: **Anyways, how'd Ennis die? Wasn't he okay?**

Naruto: **I'm guessing Deucalion did it for power.**

Aiden: **Is that why you've been going against him?**

Naruto: **Someone had to.**

Ethan: **He controls you, why would you be so stupid?! Aiden, we'll text later.**

Naruto looked up and glanced over at Stiles and Lydia, catching them talking about Druids and the Darach. Maybe he'd ask Deucalion about it later, discretely. Maybe. _Not._

* * *

He was now walking through the halls of the Glen Capri, trying to ignore the voices in his head. He felt off, like something was trying to get to him, and he'd seen Boyd acting odd, Scott passing him without a word, and Ethan wasn't responding to his texts. He ran when he heard Stiles shout the twin's name.

"Ethan, don't!" Stiles shouted. He skidded around the corner, seeing shadows around him, but pretending they weren't there as he saw Stiles try to get a handsaw out of Ethan's hands and Lydia pull the cord, Stiles almost falling on the blade and blowing on it to stop the spinning. Naruto stepped in when Ethan brought out his claws, bringing them to his chest and trying to slash himself.

"Aw, hell no!" He muttered, helping Allison and Stiles get his claws away from himself. Ethan was pushed, burning his hand before standing up, panting.

"What just happened?!" He gasped for breath, before running out of there, everyone else taking off after him. Ethan hurried down the stairs, pulling on his jacket. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't know how I got there, or what I was doing."

"Okay, you could be a little bit more helpful, we did just save your life!" Stiles said in exasperation.

"And you probably shouldn't have." The alpha retorted, going back into his room.

"What now?" Lydia questioned.

Naruto stepped forward, finally getting their attention. Stiles jumped in shock. "When did you get here?!"

Naruto blinked. "I helped you keep Ethan from clawing himself, or didn't you notice. Wait, do you guys know what's happening?"

"Why aren't you acting any different?" Allison changed the subject.

He cocked his head to the side, glancing around. "Well, other than hearing voices and seeing shadows and feeling like I should kill myself to make it stop, I'm _perfectly fine_!"

Stiles laughed. "Hey, I like you. Your sarcasm and mine together would be _awesome."_

Naruto suddenly jumped back, eyes wide. "Okay, anyways, just tell me what's going on because I can tell that you guys aren't seeing these bodies everywhere like I am!"

"Wait." Lydia demanded. "You're seeing bodies? Like, how do you think they were killed?"

He blinked at her. "Suicide, of course. Why?"

Allison frowned, turning to her friends. "What does this mean?"

Stiles crossed his arms. "It means that we should tell him, of course."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. There's an evil Druid -called a Darach- going around making human sacrifices with the threefold death, and you think three of us werewolves are next. Why am I not losing control then?" Naruto summarized, not looking surprised in the least.

"We don't know." Stiles responded, thinking.

Lydia looked at an article. "Well, you are being affected, but you're just holding it off. How are you doing that?"

Naruto stretched out on the bed, his claws coming out on one hand as he stared at them. "I'm not sure. It's like the full moon, this pressure always forcing itself on your mind and trying to control you, make you give in. But I've been dealing with that for a long time, so it's pretty easy, but Ethan should've been able to, too." He frowned. "Unless… "

"Unless what?" Allison pushed.

The alpha sat up, staring seriously at them. "Unless it's because I have amnesia."

Stiles froze. "You…. you _what?"_

"I have amnesia." Naruto repeated, thinking. "I only have three years worth of memories, all of them since Deucalion took me in. Because I don't have my memories, I always feel like they're pushing to get through to me, so maybe that's why I can push it off. But, on the bus… I could smell something, and not Jared's puke. It made me feel sick."

Allison stood up. "I'm gonna go find Scott, you guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." She left, and Naruto let Stiles and Lydia talk while he checked his phone, only for Lydia to stand up and say that someone was drowning. The three burst into Boyd's room, seeing him laying in the tub with a safe on his chest. Stiles ran over with Lydia right behind.

"He blocked the drain with something, I can't get it to empty the water!" Stiles shouted. "Help me get this off of him!" Lydia and him tried to lift it, but it was too heavy.

"Is he dead?!" Lydia gasped. "How long do you think he can last under water?"

Stiles snapped, still struggling. "Do you think I know that?!" He turned around to face Naruto and ask him for help, but he was gone. "Lydia, we lost him!" He stood up, stumbling back and burning his hand on the heater, eyes widening in realization. "The heater… Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater. It's heat!"

"He's _under water!"_ Lydia hissed.

"I know, I know!" Stiles retorted. "We need something… "

Lydia looked up. "The bus- On the bus they'll have emergency rope flares, they-they have their own oxidizers so they can burn under water!"

Stiles gaped. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, go!" Lydia screamed.

* * *

Naruto ran outside, smelling the gasoline, only to see Scott holding a gas can over his head, about to pour it on himself. His blue eyes widened and he ran forward, reaching, trying to stop him-

But he was too late.

With a splash and cold sensation the gas poured over both of their heads, soaking them in the chemical. "Scott, what the _hell_ are you doing?" He stammered as the other wolf took out a flare and pulled off the cap, allowing it to ignite. He didn't get an answer, and he looked up when he saw Allison, Stiles, and Lydia come down the stairs.

"Scott? Naruto?" Allison asked, in shock.

Naruto gave a weak grin. "He's going to burn both of us alive, so…. can you guys please do something?" He inched backwards, eyes wide as he stared at the flame.

Allison nodded, stepping forward. "Scott?"

"There's no hope." Scott said thickly, like he was going to cry. Everyone looked upset, and Naruto frowned, turning his head to the side.

Allison was almost in tears, but she smiled. "What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope."

"... not for me." Scott said, empty. "Not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault." Allison choked out. "You know that."

Scott looked down. "Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse and people keep getting hurt- People keep getting killed."

Allison shook her head and bit her lip while Stiles stepped forward. "Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you. Alright, this is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay, now-"

Scott looked ready to cry. "What if it isn't? What if it's just me? What if… doing this is actually the best that I can do for everyone else?"

Naruto's fists clenched, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't listen to the rest. This reminded him of something, too much, it was all getting to be too much-

He barely registered Lydia tackling them as the flare lit up the gas and exploded. He felt like he was in a dream, that all of this wasn't real. Ethan had come out some time earlier, he was trying to get him to _listen to me, get out of your head, just pay attention to reality_ but all he could see was the vision of a young girl, younger than him, smiling, telling him that it was okay, before she killed herself. Danny stood by the others, confused, while Ethan told them all to back off.

 _She burned her house down around her and all he could do was watch._

 _He was afraid of fire._

 _ **He was afraid of fire.**_

An eternity later he snapped back to reality, blinking and staring around himself in confusion, Ethan patting his back while everyone asked him if he was okay. He shook his head, eyes wide with shock. He didn't talk when they all decided to sleep on the bus after he and Scott showered, Ethan staying by him in concern while Danny held the twin's hand as everyone slept, but Naruto stayed awake, staring into nothingness.

 _ **He was afraid of fire.**_

* * *

Coach boarded the bus first, taking in the teens inside in exasperation. "You know what, I don't want to know. I really don't want to know. But in case you missed the announcement, the meet is cancelled so we're heading home."

As everyone fully woke up, Ethan moved to sit by Scott, who stared at Stiles before looking back at him. Ethan looked kind of embarrassed. "I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life."

"Actually _I_ saved your life!" Stiles added. Ethan stared at him. "But not that it matters, it's just a minor detail-"

Ethan looked back at Scott. "So I'm gonna give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive." Scott gaped. "... but he killed one of ours, and that means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack-"

"Or he kills his own." Scott finished, still in shock.

Ethan shook his head. "-Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's they way it works." He stood but Stiles interrupted.

"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric." He said, only to be ignored as the twin moved to sit by Naruto, Danny turning around to talk to Ethan while the other alpha sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, staring out the window with a lost look.

Stiles looked at him, worried. "Dude, Scott, he was fine last night while everyone else were suicidal maniacs, but when the explosion happened, he totally freaked."

Scott nodded, tensing when Naruto looked up and caught his gaze. There were bags under his eyes, and he was frowning, before he looked away. "Yeah. Maybe it triggered something."

"He said he was amnesiac." Stiles supplied. "But why is he helping us so much?"

"I don't know… " Scott said. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

Naruto flipped open his phone, giving a "Yo, what's up?"

" _Naruto, something's wrong with Danny, he can't breathe and-"_

"Hold on dude, where are you? I'll get there and drive you guys to the hospital."

" _We're at his place, hurry up."_

"Gotcha." Naruto said before hanging up, running through the empty room and banging on a door. "Kali, can I use your car? I gotta go do something that needs something bigger than a bike!"

Kali opened the door and stared at him, before nodding with a smirk. "Fine, don't be too long though." She said as she tossed him the keys and closed the door. Naruto caught them and left the building, getting in and starting the car. He made it to Danny's and helped Ethan get him in. Ethan sat in the back with Danny while Naruto drove, the car was completely silent. Once they got to the hospital they threw Danny's arms around their shoulders and half dragged him inside, Ethan shouting for help. Their eyes widened along with Scott's as they all looked at each other. They all set him down while Melissa checked up on him, Scott grabbing Naruto and Ethan by their shirts and pulling them aside.

"What did you do to him?!" Scott demanded.

"Nothing, he said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it just kept getting worse." Ethan looked ready to panic.

Scott looked at Naruto, who shrugged. "I drove them here."

Melissa started calling in panic for when the doctor would arrive as Danny lurched forward, vomiting. Naruto's and Ethan's eyes widened. "... Mistletoe."

They followed Scott's mom as Danny was wheeled on a bed into a full room, Ethan demanding to know where the nurses and doctors were. She told him that it was a full house, and that they had other patients. Scott asked how they could help and she ordered them around before injecting a liquid into Danny, allowing him to breathe. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. When Scott left the two alphas followed him out, Ethan moving in front of him before he could leave.

"You don't have to believe me, but I didn't do anything. _We_ didn't do anything." Ethan stated.

"All I know," Scott began "is that the minute you got here you went right for Danny, and your brother went for Lydia."

Ethan shook his head. "We're not gonna hurt them."

Scott shook his head. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because we knew one of them was going to be important to you." Ethan said. "And now we know it's Lydia."

Naruto got their attention. "Hey, guys, there's no one driving that _moving_ car."

"What?!" The two shouted. Scott put his helmet down and they all walked forward, running when it crashed. Scott opened the door, and all that was in there was a single moth.

* * *

Scott looked up from the text from Stiles saying that he found Lydia, but was distracted by a continuous tapping sound. He followed his ears through the school until he ended up outside of the music room slowly entering, only to see Deucalion with Naruto on his knees to the side, hands bound behind him with a special cord. Naruto glanced at him when he stepped towards him, pleading with his eyes for him to stay back, and Scott hesitated before doing so.

"Do you know what a metronome is, Scott?" Deucalion asked conversationally. He explained what it was before offering to 'slow his life down to a more manageable pace.'

"How?!" Scott asked.

"By helping you find Deaton." Deucalion said, standing. "Your heart's pounding, but it's not fear. It's anger. I bet you're thinking 'does he have something to do with Deaton's disappearance'?" He challenged Scott, saying that if he could take his cane he'd tell him where Deaton was. Naruto watched, anxious, as Scott tried and failed to retrieve the cane, but before he could be stabbed he got up and pushed him out of the way, taking it instead. "Impressive, both of you. You're helping him again, Naruto? What do you have to gain by helping the other side? By going against me?"

Naruto glared. "I'm not on your side. I never was."

Deucalion 'tsked' and placed the tip of his spear against the teen's throat, feeling Naruto swallow thickly. "You're afraid, yet you still fight. So much like Scott over there it's laughable." Deucalion pushed the tip harder against his flesh, enough to draw blood as his claws formed. "How about I kill you now? Take your abilities? Seeing how _powerful_ you are when I'm not suppressing you no one could defeat me."

Scott's eyes widened. "Don't kill him, isn't he part of your pack?!"

Deucalion laughed outright, removing the cane from Naruto's throat as he gasped for air. "Why do you care for him? You barely know him, and you are focused on finding your boss."

Scott shook his head. "I don't want him to die just because you want to kill him."

The lead alpha adjusted his glasses. "Fine, let's get down to business. Someone is going to die tonight. Soon, Naruto will too. It all depends on if you can save them."

Naruto shook his head, eyes wide. "Scott, just save your friends. Save your boss. I'll be fine."

"Do you really believe that?" Deucalion chuckled. "I have you in the palm of my hand. If I told you to kill Scott, you would. All I would have to do is-"

Naruto turned his head to the side in defeat. "Fine! Just finish with him and we can go."

A grin curled the blind man's lips. "Very well." He went over to Naruto, yanked him to his feet, and pulled him away while the teen stared at Scott. "Let the current guide you." Was all the Alpha of Alphas said before they were gone.

* * *

Scott made it to the classroom the moment that Lydia told Stiles and Cora that they should be talking to Danny.

"What, why?" Stiles questions.

"Because." Scott says. "Last night he wasn't a sacrifice, he was a target."

The bell rang and they all headed out of the room, Scott in the lead. "But isn't he still in the hospital?" Cora asks.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." Scott said, frowning. "After-after I save Deaton, I'm gonna need your guys' help saving Naruto."

"Naruto? Why?" Stiles says in confusion.

Scott stopped and turned to face them, showing them his phone and that they found something on Deaton before explaining why they needed to help Naruto. "Deucalion…. You know how Naruto's been helping us? He found out and he's going to kill him soon, maybe not, if he escapes, but even if Naruto fights against him it's like Deucalion has some sort of power over him, some sort of control."

"What do you mean?" Cora frowned.

"Naruto cut him off before he could finish, but he was saying that all he had to do was something and Naruto would be forced to kill me whether he wanted to or not."

Stiles threw his hands up. "Oh, great, even more to deal with!"

Scott and Cora stared at him "You don't say."

* * *

"You're not the only one." Scott muttered, crouching by the saved Deaton.

"No." The vet shook his head. "Deucalion isn't after Derek. He's after you."

Scott shook his head in disagreement. "No, no. He can't just be after me. He's after Naruto, too. He was saying how alike we were, how he was holding back Naruto's abilities."

Deaton's eyes widened and he grabbed Scott's arm, bringing him closer to him. "What's his full name, Scott?!"

Scott looked at him oddly. "Naruto Uzumaki. He's Japanese."

Deaton's grip got tighter. "You have to save him. It doesn't matter how, but you have to save him. Get him away from Deucalion, make sure that he doesn't get his powers! Go to the distillery outside of Beacon Hills, it's abandoned, go!"

Scott nodded, standing up and running out to his bike while he put on his helmet and called Stiles. "Stiles, we need to save Naruto, now! Put me on speaker!"

Stiles, phone held up to his ear, moved it and did as told so everyone could hear him. " _What is it Scott? Why?"_

Scott revved his bike, taking off. "Deaton said that if Deucalion kills him and gets his power, it's over for all of us."

" _What do you mean?"_ Derek asked. They were all wrecked from Boyd's death, now they had to save a random person.

"I don't-I don't know! We don't have time for this, meet me at the abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills! Hurry!" He drove out of the town and through the dark roads in the woods, finally reaching a large building. As he got off, a car pulled up with the others getting out and bombarding Scott with questions, but he didn't know the answers. "I don't know! But if Deaton made a big deal out of it, it has to be big."

"So what are we doing, Scott? Is there a plan?" Derek said, crossing his arms.

Stiles looked at the dark building. "I… think we should just do this one without a plan."

"That could get us _killed."_ Cora objected fiercely.

Allison stepped out of the car, and Scott looked at her in shock. "Before you ask why I'm here, it's because my father might know why Naruto is so important. He already set up a trap." She said as she readied her crossbow.

"Alriiight!" Stiles grinned. "Let's do this." They all stepped forward together, the wolves readying their fangs and claws, and they stepped into the building.

"It's too dark." Isaac whispered.

A voice sounded from the darkness. "Allow me." Lights flickered on around them, and everyone froze as they saw Naruto on his knees in the middle of the building, shirtless to reveal his beaten and bloody back, and barely holding himself up with his arms. He was breathing heavily, and when he looked up, his eyes were glazed over.

"What are you _doing_ to him and _why?_ " Isaac demanded, growling as Deucalion lifted Naruto's chin up with his claws.

"Have you heard of the Japanese legend about _The Chosen One?"_ Was all the alpha responded with.

Derek stepped forward, teeth bared. "No, how about you enlighten us?"

Deucalion chuckled humorlessly, before digging his claws into the teen's cheeks, Naruto only freezing up before growling slightly. "It says that there would be a child, that on the night he was born, his parents would be killed by the very person who raised him. Who trained him. Now, I didn't believe it was Naruto until I saw the proof, this mark on his stomach."

He kicked Naruto over, leaving him to land painfully on his back with a muffled groan and show everyone the spiral tattoo there. "I found him wandering the woods, without any memories. At the time, I knew I'd found myself a perfect weapon. Then I looked deeper into the Uzumaki family and what I found was quite…. intriguing, to say the least. Naruto is a True Alpha. He became one through sheer force of will and determination alone. Well, I ruined that for him. I've made him kill innocents, and did you know what I discovered? Scott?"

Scott shook his head, taking in a shaky breath. "No."

Deucalion turned to Naruto again. "Stand up." Naruto glared at him, slowly pushing himself to his feet, and the alpha spun him around and revealed his back had healed. "His powers only grew. Once a True Alpha strays from their path, or are forced off of it, they develop darker abilities that open a whole new door of opportunities. I had almost succeeded in killing him before you arrived, but then I learned something…. if I killed him, alpha to alpha, I would only kill myself. Then I decided that I would let you deal with him after I trigger his abilities."

Naruto stepped back, eyes widening. "Don't, please don't! Don't make me do it!"

Lydia pushed forward. "Make you do what?!"

"Why, this. By the way, those traps Argent placed failed to go as planned." Deucalion reached out to Naruto, who swiped at him with his claws and growled, but gave a shout of pain as Deucalion stabbed his spear into his foot before cutting the rope of the green crystal necklace around his neck. Naruto had frozen, but when it hit the ground, he moved again. His eyes shifted crimson, his claws grew longer, his black hair wilder, his fangs elongating, and an orange glow surrounding him with a fiery substance and one waving tail. Deucalion disappeared from the building, leaving a snarling teen facing the group.

Cora stepped back. "What is this?"

"I don't know, but he no longer has control over his actions." Derek growled.

"Um, I think we have to get that necklace back on him." Stiles said in a high pitched voice as Naruto took a step forward.

"It's broken though!" Lydia said anxiously, looking at Allison.

The hunter readied an arrow. "We'll keep him busy, do you think you could tie it and get it back on him, Lydia?"

The redhead blinked, rolling her eyes. " _Me_ do it? I guess so, but that red-flame stuff might hurt to touch."

Derek leaped forward, red eyes glowing, cuing the others to attack as well. "Just hurry up, Stiles can help you!" Isaac and Cora were thrown to the side, while Derek and Scott tag-teamed Naruto who was forced to dodge an arrow from Allison. Stiles ran for the necklace and grabbed it while more arrows forced Naruto further away, and he handed it to Lydia who tied it again.

"We're ready, what do we do next?" She called, scared.

Scott hit the wall hard, but jumped back up and tackled Naruto down, wincing as the cloak burned him. "Help me hold him down, get it on him!" The other wolves came forward and pinned Naruto down while Stiles and Lydia came forward cautiously. Stiles reached out to touch it, but got burned and moved his hand with a yelp.

"Uh, we can't heal like you guys!"

Isaac moved one hand and yanked the necklace from Lydia, putting it on Naruto. "I'll do it!"

Slowly his features disappeared as the cloak faded away, leaving Naruto unconscious and panting werewolves to relax as they shifted back to human.

Stiles sighed in relief. "So, what next?"

"Deaton's in the hospital for at least tonight, but he should heal by then. Where can he stay?" Scott frowned. Everyone looked at Stiles.

"What, my place?! A werewolf who _just went berserk and tried to kill us?"_ They continued to stare and he crossed his arms, pouting. "Fine. But why can't Scott do it?"

Scott sighed. "I'll stay at your place too."

Derek nodded and stood up. "Then it's settled."

As they all left, Kali stepped out of the shadows, frowning. "What is Deucalion planning?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

This one is a bit longer XD Y'know, I'm not too proud of this story but keep it going since some of you people seem to enjoy it. On the other hand, it will be a straight pairing for Naruto. I'm gonna put up a poll on that, but the girl will be from the Naruto universe by the way. I'll leave the TW pairings alone. Is it just me, or am I putting Naruto through too much? It feels wrong the way I'm going about it, but I'll leave it. I need angst and he has it where I like it. Next chapter will be flashbacks of the characters' pasts, might be shorter, I don't know yet. And a friend is staying until Sunday so updates may be a bit slower. **Review so I know your thoughts and give ideas for the poll!**


	3. Recap

Through The Smoke

 _Chapter 3_

Recap **Prologue: Uzumaki Naruto, a werewolf, and an amnesiac. He's been searching for the mystery of his past, and on his journey he is inevitably 'adopted' by Deucalion. But when he meets Scott McCall and his group, will his plans change?** **Disclaimer: All this is Jeff Davis and Masashi Kishimoto's, for God's sake I'm only in high school!**

* * *

 _You build on failure. You use it as a stepping stone. Close the door on the past. You don't try to forget the mistakes, but you don't dwell on it. You don't let it have any of your energy, or any of your time, or any of your space._

 _ **Johnny Cash**_

Naruto shot up, gasping for breath, eyes wide with terror as he took in the unfamiliar place he was in. He stumbled out of bed, his bare back hitting the cold wall as his hands tangled in his hair.

Stiles, half asleep, stood up and looked at Naruto through bleary eyes as Scott did the same. "Woah, dude, what's wrong?"

"We're at Stiles' place, we needed somewhere you could stay." Scott explained, catching onto Naruto's confusion.

"Oh," Naruto breathed, bringing his hands down. "...oh." He bit his lip, looking up at the other two. "Did I….hurt anyone? Are they all okay?"

Stiles stepped forward, grinning and more awake now. "Oh, yeah, they're all fine. Most of us have amazing werewolf-y healing powers, and me, Lydia, and Allison stayed out of the way for the most part."

"Good. And, uh, I'm sorry about that. For losing control." Naruto apologized, looking them in the eyes.

"Don't worry, no one got hurt, like I said, and it wasn't your fault. Why is Deucalion so… so…" Stiles couldn't find the right word.

Naruto shook his head, sliding down the wall into a sitting position. "I don't know, he's always been like that. Since he knew how to control me, he really could do whatever he wanted. I think he killed Ennis, too, but blamed it on Derek. Ethan and Aiden, they're clueless. They know what Deucalion does to me but don't understand, after all, they feel like they owe him for 'saving them' even though their last alpha and pack were total assholes."

Scott sat down too. "So, how did he even find you? Find out how to control you by taking off your necklace?"

Naruto looked out the window, somber. "Well, I think I was thirteen, and I woke up in the middle of the woods without knowing anything but my name…."

* * *

 _Naruto groaned, sitting up and feeling the leaves sift through his fingers as he looked around blankly._ Where am I? How did I get here? _Without any answers he stood up and began to walk, noticing the huge gashes and stab wounds littering his body but not knowing where he got them. He looked at the sky, seeing the full moon. For some reason, he felt like it wanted to control him, but he pushed back the heat surging through his veins, deciding that it wasn't a good thing._

 _He kept walking for miles, finally ending up outside of the woods and in a clearing where a single man holding a cane stood. "Who are you? Where is this place?" He asked. The man turned to him, and Naruto's blue eyes widened as he saw his eyes were blank. He stepped back when the man stepped forward. "W-What are you doing?"_

" _I've been looking for you." The man said. "Don't run off like that again."_

 _Naruto froze. "What do you mean?"_

 _Deucalion frowned. "You don't remember me? I'm your father. Do you remember your name?"_

 _Naruto thought hard, feeling it on the tip of his tongue. "Uzumaki Naruto… I think?" He stepped backward again, not liking how the man's heart picked up when he said he was his father._

 _Deucalion nodded. "That's good. Come with me, we have to return home. Then you have to continue training your abilities."_

" _Abilities?" Naruto echoed, confused. "What abilities?"_

" _Why, your werewolf abilities of course. Now come along, we must be going." And Naruto followed, not knowing what else to do._

 _He followed the man to the depths of hell unknowingly._

* * *

"He took advantage of you?" Stiles asked incredulously.

Scott frowned. "That's… not right. He knew by the tattoo on your stomach what your potential was and took advantage just like that."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I didn't have any choice. I didn't know what else to do." He looked up at the wall, seeing the guitar hanging there, and his eyes widened. "You have a guitar."

Stiles nodded, grinning. "Yeah, do you play? I'm not that good. Wanna use it?"

Naruto's eyes shined. "Hell yeah I wanna play it!" Stiles got up and handed it to him, and Naruto plucked the strings, making sure they were in tune. "Any suggestions?"

Scott grinned. "Yeah, how about Country Song by Seether?"

The alpha nodded, grinning. Stiles and Scott shared a look as he began to hum, playing the chorus before starting to sing. " _Well I can't stand to look at you now, this revelation's out of my hands. Still I can't bare the thought of you now, this complication's leaving me scared. Stay when you think you want me, pray when you need advice. Hey, keep your sickness off me, trying to get through. Blame all your weakness on me, shame that I'm so contrite. Hey, get your fingers off me, why can't I get through? You think you have the best of intentions, I cannot shake the taste of blood in my mouth!"_

They all grinned and Scott and Stiles joined in as the playing picked up. " _(Hey) I keep on thinking that it's (Hey) all done and all over now (whoa) You keep on thinking you can save me, save me (Hey) My ship is sinking but it's (Hey) all good and I can go down (whoa) You've got me thinking that the party's all over."_

They all fell into laughter before Stiles caught his breath. "Hey, haha, you're really good!"

Scott nodded, laughing. "Yeah, you should play for all of us some time."

Naruto grinned. "I think I might."

"Do you remember how you learned?" Stiles asked.

Naruto shook his head, putting the guitar to the side. "Nope, it's just something I seem to always know how to do. Like writing lyrics, drawing, all this school shit, mythological stories and legends, and fighting. It's like…. I was being trained for something big, y'know?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded, agreeing. "It does actually sound like that. But you said you were only, like, thirteen so that means you must have been doing that stuff for a long time before then."

"I wonder why… " Naruto snapped out of it, looking curious. "So, um, what should I do about Deucalion?"

Stiles leaned forward, chin on his elbows. "I don't know, but we obviously can't have him getting you back, although I wonder why he let you go with us so easily?"

Scott frowned in thought. "He made it too easy. Maybe he recognized the threat you posed against him?"

"He wanted me dead, though. He _tried_ to kill me." Naruto grimaced. "He said that he'd die if he killed me though. Maybe he's going to make someone else do it?"

Stiles stood up, seeing as how it was now pretty late in the day. "Well, I have to go talk to Cora about plans. Scott, you have to meet up with Allison to talk to Gerard. We need Naruto to stay with someone while we're busy, someone who can contact us…."

"How about Lydia?" Scott suggested.

Stiles immediately protested. "No way! Deucalion's after Naruto and Lydia can't protect herself! I don't want her to get caught in the middle of this."

"We don't have a choice." Scott stated firmly. "Sooner or later she's going to get involved in all of this."

Naruto sat still, thinking. _Deucalion…. he doesn't have control over me any more. I just have to avoid my necklace being taken off, so I could protect myself and Lydia if anything happened._ He told the others this, and eventually, Stiles backed down.

"Okay, just promise me that no matter what, you'll make sure you keep her safe. If even a single scratch is on her perfect skin, I'm going to kick your alpha ass!" Stiles declared, serious.

The amnesiac grinned and nodded, then grew serious. "I'll protect her with my life."

"Good." Scott said as he stood up and tossed him some clothes. "Now go get ready, Stiles'll drop you off at her place."

"l'll call her now." Stiles said, pulling out his phone. Naruto nodded and headed into the bathroom, thinking as he took his shower. He watched the water slide down his skin, staring at the tattoo on his stomach and frowning as he felt something dark pull at his mind, instead beginning to quietly hum to get his mind off of things. After five minutes he got dressed in a tight black t-shirt that showed off his lithe form and baggy dark jeans along with his combat boots, his necklace shining in the light. He brushed his teeth with an extra toothbrush and ran his fingers through his spiky hair before going out of the bathroom and almost running into Scott, who held out a bagel to him and Naruto took it and ate it as he followed the other true alpha downstairs and met Stiles in the kitchen.

"Anything to drink? Milk? Juice?" Stiles asked, toast hanging out of his mouth and muffling his words.

Naruto leaned against the counter, looking at family pictures on the wall in front of him. "Milk." _I'm guessing the woman is his mom, and seeing he never mentions her, she's probably dead. I wish I knew my parents, or if they're even alive, but considering Deucalion's 'prophecy' they died the night I was born. Damn._

"-ruto! Naruto!"

The werewolf snapped out of it, blinking and looking at the other's concerned faces. "Huh?"

"You alright?" Stiles asked, handing him the glass of milk and watching him chug it. "You kinda spaced out for a bit."

Naruto waved it off, putting the dish in the sink. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Scott, Stiles, I'm heading out for work now. Have you seen my-" The sheriff stopped as soon as he saw the extra teen in the house, blinking. "Who's this?"

Scott stepped forward. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, he's a new friend we've been hanging out with for a while now."

"Well, I'm Stiles's dad. I have to go to work now, but be careful you guys and don't do anything stupid." The sheriff said before grabbing his keys off of the table and heading out the door.

"Bye dad!" Stiles called before turning to Scott and Naruto. "I'll drop Scott off first."

* * *

Lydia opened the door and smiled when she saw Stiles and Naruto there. "Seeya later Stiles, come on in Naruto." She greeted.

"Thanks Lydia, I'll be back later." Stiles said as he headed out. "Remember to call me or Scott if anything happens."

Lydia put her hands on her hips. "Oh no, I can take care of myself. I'll drop Naruto off at your place when I'm done with him."

Naruto blinked, wondering what she meant by that, while Stiles frowned before nodding and waving. "Okay, just…. be careful."

"No problem. Bye!" Lydia said as she closed the door and turned to Naruto with a mischievous grin. "So, how about that favor you owe me for when you knocked me and Allison down?"

Naruto sighed, looking resigned. "What do you want me to do?"

Lydia giggled, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. "You're going to take me shopping at the mall, and we're both going to get new outfits."

 _Good thing I have a huge bank account._ "Alright, let's go then." Naruto grinned, snatching back his wallet and following Lydia to her car, watching her start it and back out of the driveway. "So how far is the mall?"

"About ten minutes from here, why?" Lydia answered, putting pop music on.

"Can we stop at the bank? I want to pull out some money and change the codes so Deucalion can't get into it." Naruto responded, pulling out his phone and checking his texts. There were a bunch from the twins and Kali asking if he was okay and why he hadn't come home and why Deucalion acted as if nothing was wrong. He responded with how Deucalion tried to get rid of him but he was fine and going to lay low for a while.

"Yeah, that's fine." Lydia agreed. They made it to the bank and Naruto went in and made the changes without any problems along with getting the money and they headed for the mall, the first store they went to was American Eagle. "Okay, I'm going to grab outfits and you're going to try them on and come out and show me, got it?" Lydia said sternly.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure. Let's do this." _I don't want to be here all day, but oh well._ Lydia handed him stack after pile after heap of clothing items in not only that store but many more and by the end of the day they both had over twenty bags each of random things and clothes before they stopped in the food court. "So, what do you want to get to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Something not too unhealthy, maybe Starbucks sandwiches." Lydia decided, leading the alpha over to the Starbucks line. She handed him all the bags and made him find a table while she'd order their dinner -they'd been shopping so long they'd skipped lunch altogether. He found an empty and slightly clean table and set their bags on the ground, waiting for Lydia to come back over.

"Naruto, right?"

He blinked, looking up and meeting a pair of green eyes. "Isaac, right?"

Isaac nodded, grinning. "Mind if I pull up a chair?" He asked, raising his McDonald's bag into view.

Naruto nodded, shrugging. "Why not."

"So, who are you here with? And you're not involved with Deucalion any more right?" Isaac asked seriously.

"I'm here with Lydia who decided I owed her one. And nope, I'm gonna stay as far away from him as I can." Naruto answered, looking up with a grin as Lydia showed up with their food. He grabbed it from her and dug in, ignoring their looks of shock. "What, I haven't had this kind of food in forever!"

Isaac ate his Big Mac, before sipping his Coke through the straw obnoxiously. "What's everyone else up to today?"

"Scott is with Allison talking to this dude named Gerard, and Stiles went to talk to Derek's sister Cora." Naruto said through a mouthful of food, prompting Lydia to look at them both in disgust.

"Really, you two." Lydia said, grossed out. "Eat like normal people. Anyways, why are you here? To get _Allison_ something?" She teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

Isaac blushed, Naruto laughing at how much his pulse picked up and how his fear scent filled the air. "Um, n-no."

Naruto leaned in, pushing his empty food containers off the table. " _I don't believe you."_

"Ugh, fine, I came to get her a necklace!" Isaac burst out, glaring at them, embarrassment written in his expression.

Lydia nodded, pointing a finger up in a sassy way. " _Knew_ it."

"It's fine, dude, we're just messing with you." Naruto grinned, sitting back and picking up his containers before throwing them expertly into a garbage bin a distance away from them, earning him some ''Nice one, dude'''s from onlookers.

"Anyways, I have to bring Naruto to Stiles' place, good luck with Allison tonight!" Lydia said cheerfully, putting her phone away and adjusting her purse before shoving all the bags into Naruto's arms when he stood up, causing him to stumble back.

Naruto followed her out of the mall but not before calling out a "Make sure to use protection!" He shoved all the bags in the trunk and got in the passenger seat, turning the radio to a rock station before Lydia could prevent it. When a fast paced song he began to do an air guitar solo, singing along with the lyrics and prompting Lydia to giggle at him before they got to the Stilinski's home and he got out and grabbed his bags, Lydia following him inside. He deposited his things in a guest room that Stiles had mentioned he could use before turning back to Lydia, who was biting her lip in thought. "Thanks, Naruto, for buying me all of those things today. I had a lot of fun, and with everything that's been going on lately, I needed a break." She leaned in, but Naruto stepped back, looking guilty and sheepish.

"Uh, you can't kiss me." He said awkwardly.

She blinked, crossing her arms and pouting. "Why?"

Naruto shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I don't like you that way, and if I let you do it, it would hurt someone else."

She nodded, realization dawning on her face. "Stiles."

"Yeah. But…. how about you just kiss him instead?" Naruto suggested.

"Hey, Naruto, you back? Because I-" Stiles was interrupted when a pair of lips met his own in a heated kiss before pulling back. He stood there, stunned.

Lydia twirled her hair around a finger, smiling at him before leaving with a "See you guys tomorrow at school!"

Stiles stumbled back onto the bed, eyes wide. "Woah. Woah. What was that?! Lydia Martin just-she just-"

"Yes, she kissed you, now what were you saying?" Naruto cut him off, rolling his eyes and grinning.

Stiles immediately grinned, jumping up. "Okay, I set up a bunch of video games and movies that we can watch tonight, and I made some popcorn, what about it?" He asked suggestively.

"Hell yeah, bring it on!" Naruto cracked his knuckles and they raced to Stiles' room, sliding into their seats and picking up controllers. They played various game consoles like wii, Xbox, and PS3, digging into the popcorn and laughing at random things. The sheriff came in at one point and was dragged into playing with them after being coaxed into it by two hyperactive teens hopped up on soda, and ended up having fun right along with them but leaving when it got too late and telling them to keep it down. Naruto and Stiles called Scott and asked him to come over at one point, but he had to work at Deaton's that night, so it didn't happen. They fell asleep but were awoken an hour later when they got a call and headed out to the school.

* * *

"Where is she?" Stiles asked Scott as he got out, him and Naruto closing their doors.

"Over here." Allison called as she and Lydia walked over to them, Lydia looking stricken.

Stiles ran up to them. "Lydia?"

She shook her head. "It's the same thing-same thing as the pool. I got into the car, had a feeling things were _totally_ different, and ended up here." She bit her lip. "And… you told me to call you if there's a dead body.

Stiles threw his arms up. "There's a dead body?!

"Not yet." Lydia stated.

"Not yet?" Naruto echoed, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Stiles frowned. "What do you mean 'not yet'? Lydia, you're supposed to call us _after_ you find a dead body."

She shook her head, grimacing. "Oh no, nonono. I'm not doing that again. You find the body from now on.

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?! _You're_ always the one finding the dead body!" Stiles argued back.

Naruto and Scott shared a look, before looking to the school sign and grimacing. "Guys." Scott interrupted. " _We_ found the dead body."

There, on the sign with blood dripping down, lay the body of a female deputy.

* * *

Naruto sat bored in English class as Ms. Blake walked past him, lecturing the class. He was jotting down lyrics in his notebook, but luckily for him, they looked like notes, although Lydia's tree drawing was a bit more obvious. Ms. Blake stopped near her and smiled. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

Lydia sucked her teeth. "You and _every_ guy I've ever dated."

Ms. Blake blinked in surprise. "Oh, well, that was an idiom by the way."

Scott leaned over to Stiles, although Naruto sat behind him and he threw him a glance to make sure he was listening. " _I know how we can get through to Ethan. Maybe Naruto can get him to talk."_

Stiles sat back in his seat. " _What do you guys want to do that for?"_

" _The druids are emissaries, right?"_ Scott prodded. " _So what if the Darach is the emissary to the alphas?"_

" _I can't believe we've gotten to the point where saying the Darach is the emissary to the alphas actually makes sense to me."_ Stiles frowned.

Naruto interrupted them. " _Okay, first, their emissary isn't the Darach. We didn't know anything about it until you guys came in. Second, getting to Ethan isn't as easy as it seems."_

They both looked at him. " _How?"_

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, moving his head back to stare at the ceiling. " _I may be friends with the twins, but Aiden is a bit more… violent than Ethan. He's not below threats to follow Deucalion's orders, although with everything going on, he might listen to me too. See, Scott, focus on their voices right now. Aiden's threatening Ethan about killing Danny right now."_

Stiles nodded, frowning. " _Ever since he's been back in school, they're always together. How are we gonna separate them again?"_ As one the three of them turned to Lydia, who sat behind Stiles.

She looked up, annoyed. "What now?!"

* * *

"Why are you guys even talking to me?! I understand Naruto, but I helped kill your friend and I might kill another one!" Ethan said fiercely.

Stiles tensed up, looking at Scott and Naruto. "Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me?" He moved closer to the alpha. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking-"

Scott interrupted him. "Woah, Stiles, okay! We get it." He patted him on the chest.

Naruto crossed his arms, looking Ethan in the eyes. "We're talking to you, because we all know that you didn't want to kill Boyd."

Ethan tensed. "Like how you didn't want to kill Erica?"

Stiles' eyes widened. "You killed Erica?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Scott echoed.

Naruto looked to the side. "Kali was about to kill her but I jumped in and saved her. She told Deucalion and he made me kill her, okay?!" They nodded, frowning, but accepting it.

Scott looked at Ethan. "You wouldn't do it again."

Ethan frowned. "You wouldn't know what we owe them." He said. "Especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?" Scott asked.

Naruto answered, looking down the hallway. "They were omegas."

Aiden frowned as he explained to Scott and Stiles what it was like to be omegas in a wolf pack. The two kept asking questions, but Naruto stayed silent, listening. Suddenly Ethan gasped, holding his chest.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked. "Are you hurt?"

Naruto shook his head, getting Aiden's scent, before taking off with the others in tow. "Not him, Aiden!"

* * *

Aiden roared at Cora, grabbing her wrist and breaking it before throwing her aside. She groaned in pain as he grabbed a weight, smashing her in the head with it and sending her skidding towards Lydia, who bent down and looked up at him pleadingly. "Aiden, stop! Stop!" He advanced, but before he could do anything, Scott, Naruto, and Ethan held him back, Stiles kneeling beside Cora and Lydia.

"Hey! You _can't do this!"_ Ethan growled out.

Aiden growled back. "She came at _me!"_

"It doesn't matter!" Ethan objected. "Kali gave Derek until the next full moon, you can't touch him _or_ her."

Stiles turned to look up at everyone as Ethan pulled Aiden away. "Hey, guys…. I think she's pretty hurt." She woke up not too long after, and explained she had attacked Aiden to get revenge for Boyd since no one else seemed to be able to do anything about it and Stiles offered to take her home, her attitude proving she really is a Hale.

* * *

While Scott went to talk to Ms. Morell and Stiles took Cora home, Naruto found the twins. "Ethan! Aiden!"

They turned to him, Aiden growling. "What, Naruto?! You left the pack."

"Only because Deucalion tried to kill me!" Naruto hissed out, eyes flashing red, and the twins stepped back. "Look, I don't care what you two feel like you owe Deucalion, but I'm pretty positive that you've repaid it by now. He's past the point of saving, and he needs to be taken care of, one way or another. I'm not afraid to fight you guys if you hurt any of the others, even if you are my friends. Because you know what, while they're trying to save people, you guys are blindly following Deucalion's orders and only making yourselves look more like asses, especially you Aiden. You like Lydia as much as Ethan likes Danny."

Ethan frowned, knowing it was true. "How come he just let you go like that? Weren't you his 'weapon'?"

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Until then, I'm going to help Scott and the others."

Aiden actually looked unsure, but angry. "I'll think about it."

"Good." Naruto said as he turned and left, but not before shooting a sad smile at them.

* * *

"I don't get why no one's calling the police." Lydia frowned as she and the others gathered in the classroom of the missing teacher, Naruto leaning against the wall near the door and listening to the conversation without any real interest. He glanced over when Scott and Ethan showed up beside him.

"A deputy and a teacher?" Ethan frowned. "What's the pattern?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a bench, one knee up with his sketch pad resting against it as he lightly sketched the design on his stomach onto the paper for a closer look. Once done, he moved it back to look at it, frowning in thought. _It doesn't just seem like a tattoo… maybe it's a seal? But if it's a seal, what is it holding back?_ He threw the things down, tugging on his hair in frustration. "Ugh! Why is everything so damn confusing!" He cursed, sitting back so that half of his upper body was hanging upside down off of the bench, but he blinked in shock when he saw a girl holding out his pencil and notebook to him with a smile.

"You dropped these." She laughed, handing them to him. He stared at her in confusion, wondering why there was something off about her.

"Uh… thanks." He mumbled, putting them aside.

She moved some of her bangs behind her ear, jutting her hip out and placing a hand on it. "Mind if I have a seat? You look like you could use someone to talk to."

Naruto sat up, gesturing to the empty space near him. "Sure, why not. I guess I could use a listener."

She sat down, adjusting her ruffled black skirt and pulling down her loose violet tube top, blinking her sea foam green eyes at him. "So, what's wrong? You're not sad about all the deaths, right, because the recital is in around ten minutes."

He shook his head, staring at her platinum blonde hair and pale skin. "No, it's just, uh, do I know you?"

She smiled. "Maybe." Her pulse picked up. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, I started classes here a few weeks ago. What's your name?"

His eyes fogged over slightly. ' _Ino….'_

* * *

" _Don't be so stupid next time, Naruto-no-baka!"_

" _My… mom was k-killed last night by them. Nobody believes me…. not even Sakura. At least you do, right?"_

" _Oh Kami, where are you hurt?! You need help! Call -"_

" _Your eyes… they're really pretty, y'know, Naruto. They're not yellow any more, they're red."_

" _The others on Team 10 were sent away. They wouldn't let me go. I can stay here tonight, right?"_

" _Forehead went with -. We haven't seen them since. You're not alone, you have me! Stay as long as you want."_

" _Don't fight, you'll die! I can't lose you too! Please!"_

* * *

She gave a sad smile as he snapped back into the present, bringing a hand to his cheek and cupping it gently. "You're crying, Naruto."

He tried to blink back tears. "I-Ino? I… can't remember everything, but I remember you. I remember you asking me not to go. I'm sorry that I never came back, I didn't want anyone else to die and-"

"It's okay." She interrupted. "My dad moved us here so that we could get away from all that, but it seems like trouble follows you, huh, idiot?" She giggled, and he laughed, wiping his tears away. She looked at his hair, running her fingers through it. "Why is it black? Aren't you blonde too?"

He frowned in thought. "I don't know. It was blonde at first, but then it just… got darker until it turned black."

Ino stood up, dusting off her skirt, and handing him a slip of paper. "I have to get home, but here's my number, call me anytime you want, no matter what, I'll answer, 'kay?"

Naruto stood up, placing his things in his bag and taking the paper before putting the number into his phone. "Hey, can I take a picture of you for contacts?"

She blinked in shock, but smiled prettily and flipped her hair. "Admiring my looks, huh? Of course, but only if I can take one of you!"

He grinned at her response and snapped her picture before letting her take one of himself. Her smile disappeared and she wrapped him in a hug. "We all missed you… we thought you were dead… I missed you, too, baka... "

His eyes softened and he returned the hug. "I… missed you too."

Ino pulled back, looking at him sternly. "Now remember to be careful tonight, the Darach is going to show. I believe in you!"

She was gone before Naruto could respond, blinking in shock about how she even knew about it, but headed inside the building to watch the recital, a permanent smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto went straight to Aiden, noticing him watching Ethan get Danny ready to perform. "You have to let it go, Aiden. Him and Danny being together won't ruin anything."

Aiden turned to him, frowning. "But what if it does? What if Deucalion tells Ethan to kill Danny? What if he does, he'll be ruined! What if he doesn't, and Deucalion kills him instead?!"

Naruto's eyes flashed red and he grit his teeth. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"If he's hurt in any way-"

"You can come to me about it." Naruto finished, turning away and leaning against the wall in the back as the recital began, the music haunting and filling him with unease. He saw Lydia receive a text and leave the room, deciding to follow her because something was really off about it all. She walked into the dark, empty school hallways, walking slowly as if on edge. He caught up and entered the room right when Jennifer spoke and saw Lydia get knocked out. "Wait, Ms. Blake?!"

She turned to him, smiling darkly. "Naruto Uzumaki, you're with those other alphas too, aren't you?"

He growled. "I'm not with Deucalion. Tell me what you're doing to Lydia!"

She smiled the same evil smile and stepped closer to him, shadows passing over her face. Naruto stepped back, claws lengthening and teeth elongating. "How sweet, you're going to try and fight, aren't you? You're just like those other _pathetic_ teenagers going around and trying to save everyone. But, you can't even save yourself. Haven't you already guessed? I'm the Darach you're looking for." She laughed as she shifted, her skin becoming ugly and distorted, gashes marring her pasty skin. She reached for him but Naruto ducked, moving to the side and growling as his eyes bled crimson.

"True Alpha forced down the wrong path, hm? Then I guess we're both the same." The Darach sneered.

Naruto growled. "We're not the same!"

The Darach 'tsked'. "But we are. We have both killed to get stronger, haven't we?"

"I didn't have a choice!" Naruto howled, jumping up and slashing at her, only for her to dodge every blow in midst of his anger.

She spoke as he continued to try and connect a hit. "But you did. I know what you are, and who you are, Chosen One. You could have fought back and killed Deucalion, but you were scared!"

"I wasn't scared! I couldn't!" Naruto seethed, before he was thrown hard enough into the wall that it cracked before he hit the ground.

The Darach advanced, Naruto wincing as he sat up, teeth bared. "How is it that you can fight back now? It's because you let your fear take control, and you held yourself back! You could have unlocked your true potential and killed Deucalion, and stopped him before he made the others kill their packs and other innocents! You want Deucalion dead as much as I do!"

Naruto stood up slowly, eyes flashing with anger and confusion. "You killed all of those people just to get to Deucalion?"

The Darach shifted back to Jennifer, nodding. "I did all of that for a cause."

Naruto shook his head. "None of them deserved to die! Using them as sacrifices is a shitty excuse!"

Jennifer smiled, looking innocent. "I guess we're not on the same side then." She stepped over to him and Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that he couldn't move. "One of my abilities as a Darach is telekinesis. I can do _whatever I want_ to you… or her." She turned back to Lydia while Naruto watched in horror.

* * *

Scott and Stiles burst out through the school doors. "Lydia! Naruto!"

Stiles was panicking. "Where are they, they aren't answering texts! You don't think-"

Scott shook his head. "They aren't making out or anything, Stiles, something happened."

"Do you see anything? Scott?" Stiles prodded.

Scott frowned. "Nothing."

* * *

Lydia opened her eyes, reaching for her head in pain as she felt it pulse. Her breath hitched as she drew her hand back to see blood. She focused in on her teacher's face as she tied something. "W-What are you doing?"

"What's necessary.'' Jennifer responded. "I'm still surprised that none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you're not _understanding_ the word. It's derived from the Latin 'sacrificium', an offering to a deity: a sacred right… a necessary evil."

Lydia looked up, eyes locking onto Naruto who was still frozen, glaring daggers at the older woman with his red eyes glowing. "Sto...p."

"I can't." Jennifer stated, leaning in. "You don't know the alphas like I do. But you Lydia, you're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl who knows too much. Actually, the girl who _knew_ too much." She said before strangling Lydia with a cord, the teen gasping for breath, tears running down her cheeks, while Naruto watched with wide eyes, trying with all of his might to _move dammit, save her!_ Jennifer frowned as the girl struggled. "Lydia, don't!"

It was too late, Lydia gave an ear piercing scream. Naruto managed to flinch back, bringing his hands haltingly up to cover his ears in pain, Scott fell to his knees and covered his ears, Isaac, Aiden, and Ethan covering their ears. Naruto brought forth all of his willpower, managing to tackle Jennifer away from Lydia, shouting at her as he reached and sliced her binds with his claws. "Lydia, run, get Scott or somebody!" She nodded, gasping, and ran out of the room as the two rolled on the ground, Naruto trying to stab Jennifer in the neck but her holding his hands back with her strength.

"Unbelievable… she's a banshee. She doesn't know, does she? The wailing woman. She's also like me, looking like an innocent flower but in reality hiding the serpent beneath it." Lydia stumbled as she heard the teacher say that as she ran.

Naruto growled, gasping when she managed to get wolfsbane in his face, and his werewolf features began to fade away.

"Get away from him!" The sheriff shouted as he entered the room, gun pointed, with Lydia right behind him. "You're under arrest for the attempted murder of two minors!"

Jennifer pulled out her knife, throwing it at the sheriff and impaling him before holding the wolfsbane in Naruto's face, leaving him clutching his throat as he tried to breathe. Lydia was wide eyed as Jennifer grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the chair she'd been tied in. "One more sacrifice, one last philosopher." She murmured.

Scott appeared, letting loose a roar towards the English teacher. The sheriff stared in shock at the mythical creature in front of him, realizing his son had been telling the truth. Scott launched himself at Jennifer and swiped the air, but she leaned back and nailed him in the chest, sending him across the room and into the desks, leaving him to hit the ground and cough up blood while Naruto gasped for air, unable to move. Stiles was locked out by Jennifer pushing a desk against the door, leaving him banging on it in fear.

The sheriff got his gun trained on her as she neared, his breath coming in choppy sequences. "There was a girl… years ago. We found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?"

Jennifer looked impressed. "Maybe I should have started with philosophers: with knowledge and strategy." She winced as she was shot in the leg, looking down at her wound. "Augh!" It mended itself and she continued forward. "...Healers." She picked him up by the knife, pushing him into the desk as the sheriff groaned in agony. "Warriors." She tore off his badge. "Guardians." She crushed the metal and dropped it. "Virgins…" She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him. The sheriff's eyes widened as she turned into the Darach and let loose a sharp roar.

* * *

Stiles pushed through as Scott groggily stood up, looking at Naruto in concern as his breath came short and fast, his eyes glazed over, and Stiles ran over, throwing the wolfsbane aside. "Naruto? What happened?"

"She's… the… Darach… took your… dad…" He gasped out, fingers twitching as he tried to sit up, getting help from the other two.

They all looked out at the broken window, not knowing what would happen next.

* * *

Done! Sorry for the wait, hope it wasn't too bad. Most of it was filler to get more of the characters connected to Naruto. So, no, this isn't NarutoxLydia although I kinda made it look like that? Yeah. It'll be NaruIno, I love that pairing. I have some ideas for her abilities, by the way. Thanks for all the reviews, especially **blaze** , that really made me happy! Did anyone see the first two episodes of season five, because I sure as hell did! I watched them on my laptop because we don't have cable. Lydia kicks ass, I love her and all the characters except Theo… so yeah. Anyone know who the actor for 'Tracy' is? She looked familiar.

 _ **Please leave a review!**_


	4. Note

**Note:**

 **I'm Sorry about this! I need to focus on real life things right now and won't have time to write for who knows how long. I'm thankful for those who supported this story and I know I'm the same as the others for just leaving like this but I have no choice because of the sudden happenings in my life. I also feel like not many people are enjoying it enough which make me kind of iffy on the continuation of it because it makes me upset. I apologize to those who really do enjoy this story and remember, I'm not discontinuing it, I just won't be posting for quite some time.**

 **Thanks, foxykyuu15**


	5. The Overlooked

Through The Smoke

 _Chapter 4_

The Overlooked **Prologue: Uzumaki Naruto, a werewolf, and an amnesiac. He's been searching for the mystery of his past, and on his journey he is inevitably 'adopted' by Deucalion. But when he meets Scott McCall and his group, will his plans change?** **Disclaimer: All this is Jeff Davis and Masashi Kishimoto's, for God's sake I'm only in high school!** _**Author's Note:**_ 'kay, so I got a couple reviews that made me think. Yes, Naruto is really unsure about himself in this story, but he has amnesia so he can't automatically be who he used to be as he grows up under Deucalion with his cruelty. But yeah, as he remembers and his character develops he will become more like the Naruto we all know. One thing: I love OOC Naruto. I read stories of it. I write stories of it. And I know it reflects and some of you may not like it, but I do, so I'm sorry if this story isn't how you want it to be. I'm enjoying writing this story even though it's hard to write a crossover and stick to canon while adding in a lot of detail. I'm a lot better at detail if I'm not trying to stick to a certain path. Another thing, I don't want Naruto overpowered enough that even if I say he's strong he just goes out and defeats all the enemies without letting any of the other characters in the show/story develop. He will grow into his destiny but I don't want to rush things too much even though I kind of feel like I did in this chapter. I also went back and edited the chapters a bit. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 _Part of growing up is realizing you learn to love so many people. It's about forming those relationships and finding what will last forever._

 _ **Dylan O'brien**_

"So, are you okay?" Scott asked Naruto, partially holding him up.

Naruto waved him off, panting and eyes still a bit hazy. "Long time… wolfsbane… exposure. Just… give me a minute."

"We have to find my dad! We don't have a minute!" Stiles shouted, worried.

Scott shook his head, turning to Lydia. "They're both hurt. We should wait-"

"No, I'm fine." Naruto interrupted, looking a little better as he stood by himself. "Lydia should go home though."

Allison and Isaac showed up in the room. "I'll get her taken to a hospital, you guys go." She said.

Naruto looked at Isaac. "Watch them, okay? Be careful because the storm is getting worse." Wind raged against the brick walls, lightning lighting up the sky and thunder crashing loud enough to hurt their ears. The dark night was oppressive and left a dark, foreboding feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

Isaac nodded. "Don't worry, go." The three left with a single, worried glance back at their friends.

* * *

Jennifer ran into Derek's loft, calling his name with anxiety written on her face. "Derek! Derek, where are you?"

He stepped into view, eyes catching hers as he observed her, sensing her emotions. "Right here."

She turned to him and moved over to embrace him. "Oh, thank God." She said in relief, and pulled back. Her breath came in pants. "Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it- before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?" Derek questioned.

Jennifer shook her head. "Scott, Stiles, Naruto. They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe- you have to trust me okay? You trust _me._ "

He looked into her eyes, arms holding securely onto her hips. "What is it?"

"Promise you'll listen to me?!" She begged, eyes teary.

Derek nodded. "I promise." She leaned in and kissed him, eyes widening when she pulled back.

"They're already here, aren't they." Jennifer wasn't asking, and Derek looked over her shoulder as the three came out. They argued, Jennifer asking if they pinned all the killings on her and emphasizing that they were only sacrifices for a cause, but no one believed her.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles finally asked, voice cracking and eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Jennifer shook her head, hair swaying. "How should I know?!" She looked at Derek, pleading. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this."

Derek caught the three teen's eyes, their serious expressions. "Tell me where Stiles' father is."

She shook her head, looking panicked. "No…."

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia and Naruto." Scott suggested.

"Lydia Martin?! I don't know anything about that! Naruto, what are you guys talking about?!" Jennifer shouted, stricken.

"Then what _do_ you know?" Derek countered, angry and betrayed.

"You kids are lying, making up an absurd story. A story you can't even prove!" She said fiercely, before being doused in mistletoe. She screamed, her form flickering between the Darach and Jennifer as she tried to wave the powder away before finally staying as Jennifer, a grimace on her falsely pretty face.

Before she could run Derek grabbed her by the throat, claws coming out. Jennifer pleaded for him to stop, saying that they needed him to save Cora and to call Peter. They listened to the call and got into two separate vehicles, Derek with Jennifer. The teens were debating about the situation, Stiles saying it felt wrong and Naruto…. listening to music. And texting.

 **Hey, Ino, how'd you know about what was going to happen?**

 _Remember my abilities, idiot? I still have them._

 **I know, so… you went through my mind? It's already screwed up enough.**

 _I could tell. Maybe you should talk to my dad? He's a psychologist and he knows you from back then._

 **Maybe. I have to save Derek's sister, and I have a bad feeling that some of my old pack will be there.**

 _So you allied with the Darach, huh? Are you going to kill her?_

 **The others need her. Derek wants to though.**

 _Okay, I have to go do some things. Ttyl._

 **Bye.**

He looked up when he realized that they were at the hospital and hopped out of the back, moving up beside the others as they practically formed a box around Jennifer. Stiles brandished his bat and Scott asked him what it was for, Stiles saying that they had claws and he had a bat. Jennifer pulled Naruto aside slightly, whispering into his ear. "Why do you hide your potential? All that I've heard and seen from you is a coward's work. Is it denial? The loss of who you once were? You'll have to realize it sooner or later. You'll have an awakening."

Naruto brushed her off, but the words hit him hard. He thought about it, how he really was a coward. He wasn't _trying hard enough,_ and for some reason, he thought that his past self would be disappointed about who he was now. That he had the potential to end most of this before it happened. They walked through the busy hospital hallways, before Scott's mother stopped him and asked him what he was doing there. Once in the elevator, Jennifer looked around and saw all of the boys glaring at her. When they exited, Peter slid along the floor and landed in front of their feet.

"We've got a problem." He said, glancing up at the hulking form of two combined alphas. "A big problem."

The merged twins roared, and Naruto stepped forward, determination flashing in his eyes as he transformed. "You guys go ahead." His eyes turned red. "I'll make sure that they don't interfere." They nodded and took off, Jennifer's words ringing in his head.

 _I'm holding myself back._ He realized, fangs glinting. _If I continue doing what I'm doing, I'll get myself and the others killed. I'm supposed to be the Chosen One, and it's time to start acting like it!_ "I told you guys that if you tried to hurt them, I'd be there to stop you!" He roared. "And this time, _I'm not holding back._ " He lunged at them, holding himself upside down on their shoulders before propelling himself into the air once again to land on his feet, turning and slashing at their exposed back, the fact that they had two minds slowing them down. He ducked under a blow and rolled to the side, his body remembering his training both from before and what Deucalion taught him.

His arm reached out, impaling their side, and he grabbed their shoulders, pulling them towards him and throwing them over his shoulder with a grunt of exertion. They hit the ground and climbed to their feet, running at him, but Naruto twisted aside and grabbed an arm, bringing his knee up and breaking it as they howled with pain. He grabbed the other wrist, jerking it and hearing a snap. Bloodlust filled his gaze but he shook himself out of it, determination cooling the heat.

"What are you doing?!" They roared as one.

Naruto gave a fanged smile. "There's nothing to hold me back any more. I can't let anyone else like the sheriff get hurt because I was too weak." And then he was over them, holding them down by their arms, eyes glowing and a grin on his face.

"Naruto." The teen turned around, eyes widening as he saw Deucalion standing there with Melissa in a tight grip. "You'll release them if you don't want Scott's mother to die."

Naruto growled, but got to his feet, the twins turning back into humans and laying on the ground in pain, nursing their wounds and eyes wide at the adrenaline coursing through their veins. "Deucalion." He said through gritted teeth. "Let. Her. _Go._ I won't let you use her to get to Scott."

Deucalion chuckled good naturedly, his grip tightening as the dark haired woman caught Naruto's crimson eyes, begging. "It seems that you finally conquered the fear. You're going to let go of all that now, is that it? You believe that just because you're not afraid to hurt and be hurt that you can protect everyone? That's a lie."

Naruto felt the heat return, burning fiercely inside of him, causing his skin to itch. He was growing more animalistic, his words coming out in more of a growl than actual pronouncement. " _ **I said to let her go, Deucalion. Now."**_

Deucalion's foggy eyes narrowed. _He really seems to be a different person. Are his memories returning along with his old persona?_ His claws bit into Scott's mother's throat, causing her to gasp out. "I have the upper hand here. Kali!"

Kali stepped out of the shadows, bare feet padding softly against the cold white tiles. "Yes, Deuci?"

"You and the twins are to keep him occupied while I get Scott to join me." Deucalion ordered, turning to leave. Naruto growled, low and deep, and made to go after him, but the three alphas stepped in front of him, eyes glowing and mouths drawn back in snarls.

" _ **You guys can't do this!"**_ Naruto growled. " _ **He's killed innocents, and he just wants to use you. I realized that, why can't you?!"**_

Kali shook her head fiercely, hair swaying and teeth bared. "I listen to Deucalion. You're a traitor to the pack, so you deserve death in return!"

Ethan looked unsure, but Aiden was snarling. "He told us how much of a coward you were, this should be easy! You're running, just like how you left the pack because Deucalion tried to kill you!"

Naruto hissed through gritted teeth, resignation drawing his features taut. " _ **Haven't you heard yet, Aiden? I'm the Chosen One."**_

And they leaped at each other, blood painting the walls.

* * *

"Something is going on down there. Your friend is fighting more than that monster." Peter spoke, wheeling Cora's bed down the empty hall with Scott directing it, Derek sticking close enough to Jennifer so that if she tried to run, he would grab her.

Scott listened, sensitive ears picking up the sounds on the floor below them. "I hear it too. Maybe Kali showed up."

"Can he take them? He didn't look too impressive." Peter said mockingly.

"He can hold them back." Scott responded resolutely as they turned a corner, headed to the elevator.

Stiles nodded, running alongside with his baseball bat in hand. "He had that look in his eyes, y'know? The one you guys get when it's the full moon and you're ready to kill everyone and-"

"Okay, we get it, Stiles." Derek interrupted, unamused, tugging Jennifer's arm as she glared at him.

Jennifer tore her arm away from Derek, stopping and causing everyone else to do the same and look at her in confusion and mistrust. "Okay, there are a pack of alphas here that want me killed. I can save her, but not until I'm far away from here and _safe._ Got it?"

Peter frowned, mouth already forming a sarcastic comeback. "I volunteer a different method of persuasion. Anyone up for torture?"

"Count me in." Derek growled, advancing until Scott held him back.

Scott shook his head, looking frustrated. "We have a deal you guys, let's just get her and Cora out of here."

And that was when he heard his mom's voice along with Deucalion's over the speaker.

* * *

Naruto had gone after Deucalion, giving the other alphas enough injuries to keep them occupied for a while, but not managing to escape some gashes of his own. Stiles had gotten Cora to the ambulance, he could hear them breathing, and Kali had gone after Derek and Jennifer. Scott and Peter had taken on the twins then got away, making it to the ambulance with Cora and Stiles.

So now he was running through the empty, flickering hallways of the hospital, following his nose. He turned a corner and stopped, back laying flat against the wall, calming his breathing as he heard footsteps approach. He bared his fangs, preparing to fight, and leaped out, slashing at the air. He tackled someone, freezing when he stared face to face with Isaac, and backed off, looking sheepish. "Oops, thought you were someone else."

Chris took in the werewolf and his glowing crimson eyes, cocking the trigger back as he aimed the gun at Naruto's head, and the teen's eyes widened as he put his arms up in surrender. "Who is this."

Allison pushed the gun down, voice urgent. "This is Naruto, he's an alpha but he left Deucalion's pack when he almost got killed."

Chris looked at the two boys and saw them nod, everyone relaxing but remaining on high alert. "Who is still in the hospital?"

Naruto, who they noticed was covered in blood, shrugged. "Derek is in here somewhere, along with Scott and his mom I think." And so they continued down the hallways, Chris armed and ready and Naruto and Isaac with their claws out. They all jumped when Scott and his mother appeared in front of them, relaxing when they recognized who they were.

* * *

Everything had been going perfectly, but then it all went to hell. Melissa had gotten the backup generator back on. Allison, Isaac, Chris, Naruto, and Cora were ready to leave in the car, but then Stiles had run off where he found Derek unconscious in the elevator, Jennifer nowhere in sight, Scott showing up just moments after Stiles.

Scott stared at Derek's body, his eyes widening in worry and dread. " _Mom…"_ He whispered before heading to the roof, Stiles following and calling his name, telling him to stop, to wait, to think this through.

Down in the parking lot, Naruto stepped out of the car, staring up at the roof where he could barely make out three silhouettes. " _Deucalion…."_ He growled under his breath, eyes flashing. " _Now you're manipulating Scott! This…. I could handle me, but you_ don't _mess with my friends!"_ He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Allison looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright? You spaced out, and your eyes-" Naruto stepped away, avoiding everyone's gaze as Derek pulled up in a car and explained that Stiles stayed behind to hold off the police as he moved Cora, saying they needed to hurry.

"Where's Scott and Melissa?" Chris questioned.

Derek answered as he put his younger sister into the back seat of his vehicle. "Jennifer took Melissa." Shock showed on everyone's face, except Naruto's, who balled his hands into fists.

"What about Scott?" Allison asked, breaking the silence that had settled around them even as Derek continued to prepare to leave. "Derek, where's Scott?!" She raised her voice when he didn't answer.

"He went with Deucalion." They all turned to Naruto, whose voice was tight with anger and eyes were glowing crimson. "He tricked him into believing he could help him find the Sheriff and Scott's mom."

* * *

With no other option, as Stiles was busy with the Argents, Naruto had ended up in Derek's loft with the Hale's and Isaac. Both himself and Peter had remained quiet as Isaac finally lashed out at his alpha, talking about how he wasn't doing anything to help the others, and silently Naruto agreed. So when the blonde stormed out, he followed, shooting Peter and Derek a knowing look as the door closed behind the two.

"Isaac!" He shouted, running to catch up to the other teenager. "You need to calm down and think about this. Derek lost his family, and the younger sister he thought was dead showed up only to get sick and he doesn't know what to do."

Isaac stopped, and Naruto almost ran into him. The beta turned and glared at him, and Naruto stepped back in surprise. He was crying. "How do you deal with it?!" He shouted at him, fists clenched at his sides. "How did you deal with growing up with a 'father' that hurt you?! How did you deal with growing up with Deucalion, who _abused you,_ and act like it's no big deal! That he tried to kill you! _I don't understand!"_

Naruto immediately fell into silence, his blue eyes growing darker as emotions passed through them. He shook his head, feeling overwhelmed as his breathing grew shaky. "I-I don't know-I can't-I can't deal with it, okay! It's just easier to act like you're okay, so that nobody worries about you! When you finally have people that care whether you live or die, you don't want to bother them with your problems because you're afraid that they're going to leave you! _I can't deal with it!"_ His shout broke at the end, voice falling into a whisper. The two stared at each other, breathing hard, before breaking into hollow laughter.

"We really aren't that different, are we." Isaac muttered, giving Naruto a small smirk.

Naruto held out a fist, a smirk on his own lips. "So how about it, friends?"

Isaac grinned, bumping their fists together. "Friends."

* * *

"I thought you guys were retired?!" Stiles said in shock as the father and daughter laid various weapons on the large desk, loading each and every one of them.

"Retired, but not defenseless." Chris stated, nonplussed. He turned to Stiles. "Let us know if you hear from Scott."

Stiles looked at his phone, the fact that he had no new messages or missed calls from his best friend mocking him. "Yeah… that's gonna be unlikely."

Chris' demeanor was serious. "Now both of you just remember that Scott's only doing what he thinks is right." All three heard a noise and looked at the door, surprised to see Isaac and Naruto standing there with smirks on their faces.

"I can't shoot a gun, or use a crossbow, but I… well, I'm getting pretty good with these." Isaac said, claws appearing at his fingertips.

Naruto crossed his arms, his smirk turning into a full blown grin. "Me? Well, I wouldn't mind going at the woman who tried to suffocate me with Wolfsbane."

* * *

Chris was the first to step into the vault, the three teens following suit. They stopped in the middle of the room as the hunter switched on the tasers he held, one in each hand, blue electricity dancing across their surfaces. Isaac eyed them warily. "I thought that you only used those on werewolves?"

"I do." Quicker than they could react, the tasers were shoved into the two werewolves' stomachs and they dropped to the ground, convulsing. Chris grabbed his daughter's wrist, handcuffing her to the gate.

"What the hell?!" She shouted, angry and confused. "What are you doing?!"

Chris stared into Allison's eyes. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to trust me on this. I knew for a long time she didn't just stop on the currents, she was in sync with them." The teens stared, bewildered as he dropped his gun as Jennifer stepped into the vault, a sexy smile on her lips.

"Now _this_ is a sacrifice."

Naruto glared at her, managing to get to his feet, and tried to shift, and his eyes widened when nothing happened. He glared at Chris. "What did you do to me?"

Chris kept his eye on the Darach standing only feet from him. "The electric current prevents you from shifting for a while. Seems you really do deserve the title of True Alpha if you're already standing."

All of their heart's froze when Jennifer stepped closer, still smiling, and giving both Chris and Naruto longing looks. "Oh, yes, the True Alpha lead astray. I think that you would do fine for making up the sacrifices I couldn't successfully make, and you could thank the hunter for making it easy."

Naruto's eyes widened and he took a step back, trying to shift, but his eyes didn't even flash. "What do you mean, I'm a sacrifice now?"

Jennifer shook her head, and she appeared in front of the wolf faster than anyone could catch, bringing her hand up to touch his cheek. "With you, I could destroy the alpha pack and Deucalion with one move. All I need to do is perform a ritual. Now…" Naruto gasped as a sharp pain erupted in his stomach, and he looked down to see that Jennifer had grabbed the gun Chris dropped and shot him with the Wolfsbane bullet. His anger broke through, his wolf features beginning to show when she stuck a finger in the wound, twisting and pushing the bullet in further. He immediately whined in pain and she pointed the gun at Chris. "You'll be coming with me."

Chris couldn't hide the guilt on his face as he looked at the wide eyed teenagers. _It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I didn't want them to get involved._ He looked at Naruto, pained. _And now he's paying for it._

* * *

Chris and Naruto opened their eyes, Chris gasping desperately for air and Naruto's breath coming in short gasps. The other two looked at them in concern. "You two okay over there?" John Stilinski asked quietly.

"Chris? It's Chris right? And Naruto?" Melissa asked, receiving nods. Chris immediately began to try and escape, talking about how he'd been there years ago, when John shot down his attempt by saying that she'd taken all of their weapons.

John glanced at Naruto, who had his eyes closed as he leaned his head against the pillar, face set in a grimace of pain and annoyance. "Why's that kid here?"

Chris paled, guilt and concern covering his face. "Naruto, I didn't know that she was going to-I'm sorry, she took the bullets that could help you."

Naruto gave a weak grin, shaking his head at the hunter, his eyes flashing from blue to red, blue to red, and John and Melissa watched. One in concern, the other in realization. "Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have… gone with, heh."

"What hurt you and where?" Melissa asked sternly, going into nurse mode.

"I got shot in the stomach." Naruto winced as he tried to adjust to a more comfortable position.

"But… why aren't you healing? Scott healed when he was shot." Melissa said nervously.

"And that is my fault." Chris admitted. "The bullet is made of wolfsbane, it makes a werewolf's shifting go out of control and slows down his healing process."

"And it's really, really painful." Naruto said, looking up at the door.

John blinked, trying to organize his thoughts. "So all of this stuff, the werewolves, kanimas, whatever, they're real? Stiles wasn't messing around?" He received three nods in return.

Naruto stiffened. "Someone's coming." Jennifer pulled open the old wood doors, looking down at the sacrifices with a nasty smirk. She cleaned Chris' head wound before approaching Naruto, who glared at her through flashing eyes.

"Still a fighter, even at a disadvantage." She shook her head, as if fond of him. Slowly she pulled out a bullet and a lighter, tying a new cord around Naruto's wrists as he bared his wolf fangs at her, growling.

"What are you going to do with that?" John asked fiercely, not wanting to see the teen get hurt.

"You'll see." She smiled, pulling up Naruto's shirt and emptying the powder into her hand, igniting it before shoving it into the gunshot wound. Naruto immediately cried out, teeth grinding as he managed to accidentally kick Jennifer into the wall.

"Naruto, are you okay?!" Melissa panicked as the Darach stood, brushing off her clothes.

Chris stared knowingly at her. "What next."

She smiled, glancing at the panting alpha. "I need him at full strength." And then she left them alone. Chris continued to struggle, and after a while he took notice that Naruto's breathing had evened out.

"Are you healing?"

Naruto nodded, moving a little and grinning once he felt no pain. "Yeah, now I just need to find a way to get out of this cord. It's made out of something weird that prevents me from shifting." His voice lowered to a mumble but the adults all heard his words. " _Damn, what is it with adults always tying me up with these things? Must be some weird kink or something."_ Chris let out a short laugh and Naruto's head shot up, a slight blush on his cheeks. "You guys heard that?" Melissa and John also began to laugh with Chris at his expression, all three nodding. "Aw, man."

After a while, they just began to talk, not knowing how much time passed. Despite the fact that they were captured, they joked about the situation and assumed what the other teenagers were probably planning. Eventually they fell into a light sleep, not comfortable enough to get the rest they needed. Naruto awoke to the scent of wolfsbane and immediately tried to shrink back, only to realize he was laying shirtless on the stump of the Nemeton. He moved his wrists, only to find them chained, along with his ankles. He heard a soft laugh and growled as Jennifer leaned over him, her hair blocking out the sky as it hung down.

"Do you like it? I made sure it was extra uncomfortable." She continued before he could respond. "Anyways, I had to do a little bit of research, as your case is, how should I put it? Ah, unique. I'm going to need a lot of your blood, and the only way to get that, is to make your perfect skin into something new." She grinned, holding up a scalpel and bringing it to his left wrist, letting it cut into him. He grimaced, watching as it didn't heal. "I laced it with just enough wolfbane to prevent your healing, but not weaken you. I need the Nemeton to absorb your power, so once I get enough blood from you-" She gently touched the gem hanging from his necklace. "I'm going to take this off."

* * *

Scott, Allison, and Stiles burst out of the water, gasping. They stepped onto the white floor, puddles forming around their feet, trying to regain their bearings and figure out where they were. All jumped at the sound of a voice and were shocked to see Naruto, sitting on the ground with his back against one of the poles.

"Um, so…. what are you guys doing here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _Us_ doing here? What about you?!" Stiles said, waving his arms around.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet, and they realized he was shirtless -revealing his toned form, nonetheless, and his tattoo-. He gestured to the entire room. "Why, isn't it all part of the whole sacrifice the True Alpha thing? At least Jennifer was saying that, I wonder if she took my necklace off yet…." He fell into thought.

"Okay, well, we need to focus. If Naruto is here too that means he's close to death, like us. But do you have something to pull you back? What did she do?" Allison asked, wringing out her dress.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, it involves pretty much all of the blood in my body, and giving all my power to the Nemeton, which I'm going to guess is a pretty bad thing, and I don't have anything to pull me back except myself….and, oh, your parents are fine yet since she's focused on me."

Scott nodded, trying to figure out a plan as visible relief showed on their faces. "Do you think you could last much longer once we get out?"

"Maybe, I'll try and fight back if I can, but she stopped my healing. Anyways, what are you guys here to do?" Wordlessly they looked at the Nemeton and all fell into silence. Naruto caught on and followed when they slowly approached it, reaching out their hands and feeling the rough surface, before the white room was gone and he was standing in a woods.

 _Naruto blinked, trying to reorient himself only to see a younger version getting up from the ground, covered in wounds that healed moments later. He could only be about thirteen, not a day older. His eyes widened and he followed him as he walked through the woods, shaking his head as he watched himself and Deucalion talk from afar. He frowned, stepping back, only to hit something. He turned around and saw…._

"Rise and shine, True Alpha." Jennifer smirked, twisting the scalpel in his stomach. Naruto grimaced and spit blood at her face, which she wiped off and flicked back at him. "You still fight, even when you don't have any possible way of winning. No one has managed to kill you even though they have tried. What is it with you and Scott? Just give up." Naruto glared, his eyes slowly turning darker as his claws and fangs grew centimeter by centimeter. He pulled at the chains, hearing them creak in protest at the sudden strength yanking on them. Jennifer stepped back, both awed and slightly in fear. "The power of a True Alpha…."

Naruto growled at her, hair growing on the sides of his face as he continued to transform. "Just let me and the others go, and you can walk away." His wounds began to heal as the pupils in his blood red eyes turned to slits and his voice grew deeper. " **Let them go and I won't kill you."**

Jennifer instead laughed at him, even as an orange haze began to surround his form. "You're doing just as I planned! I'm running out of time, and you're doing the work for me!" She stepped forward and grabbed the necklace, the haze not harming her. "I guess you won't be needing this anymore." She yanked the necklace off before crushing it in her hand, the powder that was left of it drifting away in the wind as Naruto began to shout in pain as his own skin bubbled and ripped. The Darach gave an innocent smile before turning and walking away, leaving the adults in the cellar to be left with the sounds of Naruto's screams.

Naruto struggled to hold back the power, focusing so hard his head began to hurt. He twisted and pulled at the chains, biting his tongue to keep his voice from shouting out. He heard John, Melissa, and Chris yelling at him, asking him if he was okay, but he couldn't answer and just continued to focus. His vision began to get hazy, and he felt something drifting into his mind, a memory.

" _You do know how to keep your powers at bay, ne?" A redheaded werewolf asked the blonde child in front of him. Naruto nodded, taking off his necklace. The cloak covered him and he just smiled like there wasn't a problem._

" _Yeah, I remember. The necklace is just for emergencies now. All I have to do to make them go away is find an anchor, something that pulls me back to my sense of being." And just like that, the cloak was gone._

 _The man shifted. "Oh? And what is your anchor?"_

 _Naruto gave a small smile. "I want to protect the people I care about."_

Back in the present, his eyes widened. 'Protect the people I care about! That's it!' He took a deep breath, feeling his power draining away slowly into the Nemeton, but focused on pulling most of it back into himself. He couldn't get all of it, and exhaled. He changed back to normal and slumped against the trunk, before he began laughing in relief, his nerves wrecked. "How many times have I been kidnapped now? Two? Three?" He frowned. "….This shit needs to stop."

* * *

He didn't know how much time passed until he saw the two run up, but all he knew was that his ears hurt like hell from that emitter Chris was using. He lifted his head up to see Isaac and Allison and raised his arms as far as they could go with the chains holding them back, shooting them a grin. "Hey, look who decided to show up! Do you have bobby pins by any chance?" Allison gave a small smile, pulling one out of her hair and unlocking them. Naruto stood up, rubbing his wrists and grabbing his black shirt and leather jacket from the ground, putting them on. The two looked at him expectantly and he rolled his eyes. "They're down here."

They entered the cellar, each releasing one of the parents. Naruto looked up as the dirt above them began to crumble and collapse in on them, and Chris shouted out a "Hurry!" They got the last of the ropes untied and ran for the stairs, only for them to fall to pieces. They turned around but the ground shifted and everyone tripped. The support beams began to fall, and Naruto and Isaac immediately got to their feet and placed their hands on them, bracing themselves as their eyes began to glow, the strain showing on their faces. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies as more weight fell on them.

Isaac looked around, gritting his teeth. "Is it me or is this place getting smaller?" John jumped in to help them as Isaac repeated: "I can't do it, I can't do it!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the red glow left, and he glanced up, hoping for a glimpse of the sky, only to get nothing. He grit his teeth and looked at Isaac. "Damn it! It's the lunar eclipse, it started!"

"It's too much, it's too heavy!" Allison screamed and the others groaned as the weight above the group continued getting closer and closer to crushing them. Stiles placed his bat under the beams, allowing the others to let go and breathe a sigh of relief as they noticed his presence.

The sheriff looked at his son. "I always said metal was better then wood." Stiles hugged his father, his relief palpable. They were stunned when all of a sudden the wind blowing outside stopped, and Allison looked at her dad.

"Is it over?" The families hugged, with Naruto, Isaac, and Melissa watching with longing in their eyes.

Naruto stood up, his eyes flashing red a brief second before returning to their original color, and he grinned. "The eclipse is over. We won."

* * *

Ino's head was thrown back, her hair fanning around her and mouth open as hysterical laughter bubbled from her lips. Naruto continued his tickle attack, grinning and letting out laughter of his own at the female's contagious smile. "I told you I'd win the tickle war Ino-chan."

After Deucalion had left, Naruto had moved into his own apartment, but spent most of his time with his new friends or hanging out with Ino and her father. Ino had been introduced to the others, and after Naruto told them about her, she was accepted into the friend group. She had become fast friends with Lydia, and related with Allison over archery and combat, having a secret tomboy side.

Naruto had been upset about the fact that Scott and Derek had allowed Deucalion to live, but decided to understand their decision and leave it at that, except warning Scott that if Deucalion once again turned bad, he would help put him down. Scott agreed and the two True Alphas had returned to the weekend party they were having at Lydia's.

"I didn't doubt you, you always win them anyways." Ino giggled, rolling him off of her and taking his place, looking down into his eyes, taking in every detail of his face: the tan skin, his foxy smile, the sharp canine teeth.

"I know I do." He laughed and she cut him off by giving him a peck and pulling back. He pushed himself up onto his arms, looking at her in shock. "Ino-"

She looked at him again, her eyes shiny and a teary smile on her lips as she hugged him. "I missed you so much. Everything changed when you disappeared, and I missed hanging out with you…. I miss my friends, but… I'm happier with you here."

He stared into her sea foam green eyes before a small smile replaced his shock, and he kissed her back. "I missed you too."

Ino suddenly pulled his shirt collar, staring him dead in the eyes. "And you're going to be my boyfriend, got it?"

Surprised by her usual attitude suddenly returning, Naruto laughed before nodding in agreement. "That's fine by me."

* * *

And that's the end of season 3, next onto season 3.5. I'm sorry it's been awhile, I'm surprised my muse came back at all but I'm glad it did. Yeah Naruto still seems kinda weak, but I needed to link him to the Nemeton too, and then that happened. Thanks for reading, review if you can, and point out any mistakes!


End file.
